Dawn Rider
by CrimsonSkyTamer
Summary: My name is Nicol di Avantia, and I am one of the talents on board the Dawn Rider. Sixteen of us went in. But none of us may exit alive. [SYOC Closed- 16/16 filled] Co-write with SDproductions and a few other people.
1. Prologue?

_I never expected this to happen._

 _Contrary to popular belief, the war between Hope and Despair - between the Future Foundation led by Makoto Naegi, and the Despairs led by Enoshima Junko - had never ended. And unlike the propaganda that was spread; the Future Foundation was not winning._

 _It was losing._

 _Project Jabberwocky was a failure, and countless other projects that came after merely repeated history. Mutual Killing Games were commonplace, with despair infecting the masses like a fever that just wouldn't die._

 _Countries were falling to Despair, one by one._

 _And in the span of a few months, only Japan was left, for it was where most of Future Foundation was. Most of the survivors, that is._

 _And even Japan fell, before another week was out._

 _But before that, they had already sent us away. Not just to protect us from the incoming surge of death, but also to test our capabilities, to determine the most worthy successor. The successor who would take over the mantle from Makoto Naegi; who would continue the battle with Despair._

 _My name is Nicol di Avantia, and I am one of the talents on board the **Dawn Rider**._

 _Sixteen of us went in._

 _But none of us may exit alive._

* * *

If you wish to submit a character, please send it via PMs. The form will be on my profile as well!

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age: (under 20 please, unless there's a good reason for it)**

 **Gender:**

 **Height/Weight:**

 **Talent:**

 **Personality:**

 **Quirks:**

 **Appearance:**

 **History:**

 **Secrets: (doesn't matter what, as long as there's one. Not everyone has an earth shattering secret anyway.)**

 **Fears: (minimum one)**

 **Strengths: (max two)**

 **Weaknesses: (with examples; minimum one)**

 **Romance:**

 **Role (Investigation):**

* * *

A character list will be up shortly...I do hope I'll make it.

Mastermind and Protagonist will be picked at random!


	2. Class List

_And the cast is full! Thanks very much o/_

 _Update schedules vary. I'm on a horse._

* * *

 _ **Class List: 16/16**_

- **Ryota** Sugiyama, SHSL Strategist

- **Felicity** , SHSL Track and Field Star

-Illarion ' **Illa** ' Utkin, SHSL Instrumentalist

- **Kaede** Suzuki, SHSL Technician

- **Rin** Kazehaya, SHSL Paranormal Investigator

- **Akuma** Ankoku, SHSL Physiologist

- **Yumi** Kawazoe, SHSL Hypnotist

- **Ayumu** Umemoto, SHSL Inventor

- **Nicol** di Avantia, SHSL Agent

- **Kyoya** Akita, SHSL Illusionist

- **Kumiko** Minato, SHSL Pastry Chef

- **Mutsuko** Yukimura, SHSL Sport Scientist

-Aika " **Hibiki** " Kobayashi, SHSL Songstress

- **Kiyoko** Wakahisa, SHSL Living Doll

- **Dirk** Takehiko, SHSL Circus Ringleader

- **Shiori** Fujimoto, SHSL Poet


	3. I: Oh Look, There's Already A Corpse

_A/N:_

 _So I'm starting this ahead of time. Here's a few of the characters who're up on that list. Yeah, I thought I'd never get this done._

 _Special thanks to_ _ **SDProductions**_ _for the notes – I mean motivation. *coughs*_

 _And I'd like to thank **ArcanaOfTheTrueSelf** for always being there for me._

 _The Holy Trinity forever, guys._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Oh Look; There's Already A Corpse**_

* * *

Normally, when you get up in the morning, you wake up somewhere comfortable and safe, like the default bed, a comfortable desk, or heck, if you're lucky, somebody's lap.

And then, well, there's waking up to the sensation of seawater in your face.

Welcome to my morning. I tell ya, it's a lot better than you think it is.

"BLARGH! PFFT! PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!"

Okay, I lied.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFT! Yuck, salty! My least favourite flavour!"

I hastily get up with a start, smacking my head against something hard…something metallic.

Rubbing the bump that was steadily swelling, I force open my eyes, to see just exactly what had affronted my head: railing. Beyond that, a vast expanse of blue stretched out towards the horizon, where the sun looks like it was just beginning to rise.

Probably means that it's the ocean, and that means...I'm on a boat.

Lonely Island, eat your heart out.

"Okay...What did I do last night?"

I get up, but as I do, something drops out from one of my pockets - something black and pen-like. Before I can do anything else, it rolls over the edge, and disappears into the water with a faint * _plop_ *.

Well, it was probably nothing important. I think.

I hope.

A quick glance around tells me it might not be just a boat – seems like a pretty large ship, actually. There's a metallic scent lingering in the air, and it somehow comforts me...Interesting. I must have liked machines or something.

There's also a door about a few feet away from me, and since there doesn't seem to be anywhere else better to go other than overboard, I walk towards it. Upon closer inspection, it appears to be slightly rusty, as if my face wasn't the only thing the ocean got to.

…Huh. Am I really that much of a smartass? Oh well.

It opens with a loud * _click*_ , and swings inwards. The sight that greets me is a gaudy splash of red, and the metallic scent that was in the air earlier decides now is a good time to flood my nostrils. The room is small, dark and cramped – but on the other side of it, there's a guy.

Finally, some company. I walk towards him, extending a hand, intending to say hello, until I catch sight of his limbs and neck at impossibly odd angles.

There was no denying it – he's dead as a doornail. Meaning I just tried to shake hands with a corpse. Awkward...

His dark brown hair is matted with dried blood, and the look on his face is anything but peaceful. A black scarf hangs loosely from around his neck, and his dull silver armour was covered in - you guessed it - more blood. There were gashes and large chunks of it ripped off as well, and I think that's a sword that's stabbing him through and pinning him to the ground.

I probably should be more surprised or disgusted by the fact I just stumbled upon a dead guy, but somehow, I'm not. Weird. Very weird.

" _Attention all students; Investigation Time has been activated!"_

The voice sounds vaguely familiar...What's Investigation Time, anyways?

As I was pondering on this matter, a chatter of voices sounded out from outside the door.

"Hey hey, do you think it's in here?" This voice was either a female or a Chihiro (wait, where did that name come from?), and appeared to be highly excited, giving off a sorta energetic vibe. The voice that replied her, however, belonged to a male, and was definitely on the opposite end of the scale. "How about you go check it out and I'll wait here. Actually, on second thought, no. I'll go check it out and you wait here, capiche?"

"Why don't we both go check it out, then?"

There was no reply made, but I hear footsteps. Turning around, I come face to face with - a head of black hair?

The glint of light off copper-brown highlights at the bottom of the head of hair causes me to blink as I look down to see who it is. "Stop staring and move aside," the distinctly male voice says from beneath me, before the owner of said voice sidesteps past me, as another person takes his place.

This one was probably the owner of the female voice, considering her appearance, and was taller then me by about half a head, with brown hair tied back in a high side-ponytail, bangs hanging loose. "Hey there!" she chirps.

"Uh, hello, I guess." I respond back. At least she seems remotely nice.

As we make small talk, I shift my body to the side and take a step back, in order to keep both of them in my line-of-sight. The short guy appears to be examining the corpse, and while he probably hasn't touched it, he's already gotten specks of dried blood all over his shoes.

Then again, stepping into a pool of dried blood will do that.

His fingers are making typing actions in midair. He may be delusional, but considering his no-nonsense attitude from earlier, it's far likelier he's typing on some sort of holographic keyboard I can't see. That's some snazzy technology right there, although I wonder what'd it take for voice-control-

Huh. Why and how do I know so much?

As he continues to type, I catch a glimpse of a black leather band around his right wrist. Embedded into it is what I think is a silver chip, and it's glowing with a pale light. A quick check reveals that I have one around my right wrist too, with the sole difference of colour - mine is fuchsia. And that girl's is... Well, I can't exactly see it because she's wearing long sleeves, but I guess it's there.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's a bit of a loner," the girl grins. "On a side note, who are you?"

Huh. That's right, I've yet to introduce myself. "Well, my name is..."

My name is...

Name...

...

...

Uh oh.

It's not 'Uh oh', by the way. My name, that is. I just seem to have one teensy-weeny, itty-bitty, little problem.

I don't remember who I am.

Oh dear.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 FIN**_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Ten spots left, and this chapter features three of the six that are already accepted. Tbh thanks to SD for correcting my grammar - or the lack thereof._

 _Okay anyway we'll see you readers next chapter, if this roster gets filled up. Probably._

 _And if anyone knows the identity of the dead guy (no answers from SD and Arcana ty) or the protagonist, shoot them in a truth bullet - I mean review - and winner gets to request the first FT._

 _See you in a few days... Hopefully!_


	4. II: Insert Name Here

_A/N:_

 _Don't question the changes in numerals, guys. Just don't._

 _To tell the truth the number was a thing that I was lazy to change; everything will be in Roman numerals from now on._

 _SDnote: I object-_

 _Nobody cares about you. Well, I do somewhat, but your opinion on this ends where my feelings begin. Though I still need to thank you for helping me with this chapter, the last chapter, and almost every chapter in the future. And yes,_ _ **Saiynt**_ _, I did a thing._

* * *

 _ **Chapter II: Insert Name Here**_

* * *

…

Yeah, I got nothing. My brain's an empty slate, and that can't be good.

Before I could ponder the matter any further-

"Hello, you there?" She asked, casually waving a hand in front of my eyes.

I blink. "Oh, uh, my name doesn't really matter right now."

Her face falls. "I see...Well, at least you could tell us your talent?"

Talent? What, are we auditioning for something?

"Um, sorry, did I miss a memo or something? I wasn't aware I needed a talent." I reply, unsure of how to fully respond.

Her expression changes from disappointment to confusion. "Huh? What are you getting at? Don't you even know your own talent?"

"You don't have to ask any more, Rin," the male walks back to us, before he studies me, "Either he's playing dumb, or he may be amnesiac."

"The latter." I say quickly, "I seriously don't remember anything."

"Well, I believe you," she smiles brightly once more, "I guess we should tell him what's going on, Nicol?"

He grimaces slightly, before uttering, "No. Tell him, but I'm not involved in this."

He walks behind me to stand by the open doorway, as the girl sighs.

"So… what do you know, at any rate?" she questions, and I shake my head.

"Not much. I'm on a boat in the middle of nowhere, something called Investigation Time is going on, he's short," I point at the guy, before pointing to the girl, "Your name is Rin, I believe, and that's a dead guy in the corner. That's about it."

She blinked, before laughing. "Yeah, I'm Rin! Rin Kazehaya, SHSL Paranormal Investigator. It's nice to meet you, whoever you are!"

* * *

 _ **RIN KAZEHAYA - SHSL PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR**_

* * *

Taking a second look at Rin, I glance up and down. Dark brown bangs frame bright purple eyes, and a high side-ponytail to her left bobs in place, almost as if it was sentient. An olive-green jacket with many, _many_ pockets covers a grey t-shirt; on said t-shirt was an angry-looking lavender cartoon ghost, with the words 'Kazehaya Paranormal' below it. A blue pleated skirt and black knee-high boots with lavender straps completes her outfit.

Now that's a lot of lavender.

As I have yet to reply, she takes it as a cue to continue speaking, her speed of delivery steadily increasing as she does. "So anyways, you're right; we're somewhere in an ocean! And there are fifteen of us- well, sixteen now that we've found you, and I have every confidence we'll be able to identify that dead knight, so no worries! And don't let Nicol get to you; he's a nice guy! Though I'm not too sure why you can't remember anything, and I don't know if anyone can help with that - maybe a ghost did it? No, maybe it was another paranormal creature...I knew I should have performed an exorcism as soon as I stepped on the boat! But hmm, I don't think I have a rite with an area of effect large enough to cover the entire ship…"

In the words of someone I don't remember, she had me at 'ghost'.

For some reason or another, I suddenly feel excited, like it's Christmas morning - whatever Christmas is. I shake my head, clearing my mind of the sudden rush of elation, although I can't shake the feeling that the supernatural means something to me.

 _Maybe that's what she means by talent - if she's a ghosthunter, I might have been a researcher on it or something._

I go back to listening to her rambling on about something to do with holy water, until an unfamiliar voice calls out, "Hello? Anyone in here?"

Rin halts her spiel, and shouts out a loud reply. "Kae, get in here! There's a ghost at work!"

I hear a laugh from the outside, and another person steps into the Storage Room. He grins at me, brown eyes warm just as his black hair is messy. "Looks like we have a new student- WOAH."

He backs up into a wall after seeing the corpse. "Holy- Did a ghost really do that?!"

"Of course not; ghosts aren't tangible even if they were real. I can't believe you still believe in such childish tales."

Yet another voice sounds out as its owner pushes into the room - the short boy at the doorway looks more annoyed than just now. This person is also raven-haired, but her eyes are a dull green, and are currently narrowed into a sharp glare.

Looks like someone got out of the wrong side of the bed today. Or maybe she woke up on-deck like me.

"Ahahaha…" The aforementioned Kae laughs sheepishly. "But hey, I trust Rin. So what did the ghost do?"

"The ghost…" Rin pauses - for dramatic reasons, I assume - before pointing right at me. "It stole his memories!"

The silence that follows was awkward, to put it nicely. Kae stares at me as if I grew a second head, while the green-eyed girl turns her chin up and goes to bend down by the corpse.

"There's nothing," comes the deadpan statement from the short guy at the doorway. "No identification, no bracelet, nothing. And until the rest come and see this for themselves, that corpse should not be moved."

"Your opinion ends where my feelings begin- goodbye." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, and proceeded to try and search the corpse.

"Hahaha, you'll have to forgive Felicity." I turn around and meet the brown gaze of the taller black-haired male. Though his eyes were the same shade as the shorter guy's, the difference was the warmth present in his, and the empty void in the other's. "She just likes to disagree with everyone, so there's no need to get offended."

"I see..." I trail off, unsure yet again of how to respond, but am saved by a loud "Tch!"

"Nothing," the girl named Felicity proclaimed, prompting a muttered "I told you already" from the shorter guy - Nicol, was it?

Rin tilts her head, before asking, "So, where are the rest?"

"Not here, obviously," she answers, as those green eyes fix on me for a second time. "Oh. New blood. Who the hell are you?"

I stare blankly, and she huffs, muttering something about useless people.

"Princess over here is Felicity, the SHSL Track and Field Star." Kae smiles warmly. There's something reassuring about it, and it stays on his face as he continues, "And I'm Kae - well, Kaede Suzuki, SHSL Technician. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

 _ **FELICITY - SHSL TRACK AND FIELD STAR**_

* * *

 _ **KAEDE SUZUKI - SHSL TECHNICIAN**_

* * *

I attempt to commit their appearances to memory. Aside from her dull green eyes and loose black hair flowing down all the way to her back, Felicity has rather tan skin. Beneath an unbuttoned brown blazer is a white v-neck, and a brown checkered skirt reveals the underside of what I think is track shorts. She has on a pair of brown and white tennis shoes, along with various marked wristbands. And oh, she has that leather bracelet thing too, and hers is, well, green like her eyes.

Good thing it ain't brown, or the poor girl would literally have had too much brown on her. She still does, actually. What is up with people and their colour palettes anyways? And why am I making such a big fuss about it? Moving on.

Kaede, on the other hand, is rather pale - definitely on the other end of the spectrum. His short black bangs are swept to his right, showing his brown eyes. A maroon red button up compliments a pair of black pants and loafers, with the first button after the collar left undone. With sleeves rolled up almost to the elbow, he looks really casual. His bracelet is on his left wrist instead of his right, however, and his is a dark chocolate colour.

There's also a scar on his left cheek. Doesn't look like something a Technician is supposed to have, though, but then again, what do I know?

"Nice to meet you too…I guess." I look towards the entrance. "So…who's mister grumpypants over there at the doorway?"

Kaede laughs quietly, as Felicity tosses her hair. "Hmph, talk to him yourself."

Surprisingly enough, I didn't have to. Even though his back was turned, he had evidently heard my query.

"...Nicol di Avantia. Super High School Level Agent. Not grumpypants."

* * *

 _ **NICOL DI AVANTIA - SHSL AGENT**_

* * *

Nicol was, without a doubt, the shortest and most ordinary of the people I've encountered so far. His jet-black hair curled a little at the ends, looking just as messy as a bedhead would, and those copper highlights were probably just for show. He was dressed in a rather oversized light-grey sleeveless hoodie, under which was a long-sleeved hazel T-shirt. A pair of black cargo pants and sneakers completed his attire, as well as the the spectacles resting precariously low on his nose bridge. The act of pushing them up reveals brown eyes.

He doesn't look anything like an agent. Then again, that's probably the point.

"If your problem is indeed amnesia, there likely isn't a solution for it. At least, not one that we can utilise." With that parting statement, he shoves his hands into the pockets of that hoodie, and leaves without another word.

"So-" I start, before-

 _ **CRASH!**_

The loud sound catches me by surprise. I don't have time to ask what it was before a new voice rings out. "Stop sleeping on the deck."

"Make me."

Nicol's groan sounded back - at least, I think it's him. At this rate, I'll need a voicebank to keep track of all of them...

The other three in the room exchange glances, and Rin rushes out of the room, followed quickly by Kaede. Felicity, on the other hand, took her own sweet time to leave the room.

Curiosity gets the better of me, and I tail her - and them - only to see Nicol sprawled on the floor a few feet away from a guy with dirty-blond hair.

"He acted like a bass and dropped," the newcomer shakes his head. "So no, I did nothing."

Picking himself off the floor, Nicol dusts himself off and leaves without another word.

"You really should stop sleeping in the hallways, Ryota," Rin admonishes, before helping him up.

He must have seen the questioning look on my face, for he introduces himself with a shrug. "Ryota Sugiyama, SHSL Strategist."

* * *

 _ **RYOTA SUGIYAMA - SHSL STRATEGIST**_

* * *

Ryota had a disheveled look, one exposed emerald eye staring at something in the distance. His other eye was covered by his dirty blond bed-hair that ended in a chestnut shade. In fact, it looked like he hadn't cut it in quite some time… He was dressed in a black hoodie and dark red basketball shorts, along with white and black basketball shoes. The bracelet on his left wrist was white. Perhaps whomever gave them thought that his colour scheme was too dark…?

Okay, wait. I've just been introduced to a whole bunch of new students, and they look like they're just having a vacation on this ship. But unless it's Murder Mystery Monday on the event schedule, I don't think there's supposed to be a dead body in that room.

Seriously, what exactly _is_ going on here?

"Hey, Rin." I tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "What are these 'SHSL' letters everyone keeps rambling on about?"

"Mm?" She tilted her head to the side, even as she grins at me. "Super High School Level - that's what they stand for. And it's because we're the best at our talents in all Japan that we can use the SHSL titles!"

"Well, Nicol is an exception." Kaede? Kae? Meh, Kaede shifts his line of sight to whatever Ryota was looking at over the railing into the distant blue of the sea, with that same serene smile still present on his face. "Nicol's the best Agent in all of Italy, though I'm not sure how he'll fare against our own Japanese Agent…though I'm not sure if we do have one, haha."

"Who cares?" Felicity rolled her eyes.

I turn around to to gauge Ryota's reaction…and found him asleep on the deck.

Huh. Must be seasick. Or tired. Or both.

"So, what's my talent?" I ask.

Rin and Felicity exchange a single glance, while Kae walks over and pats me on the head. "We don't know. Most of us have met before coming here, but truth be told, I've never met you before. Maybe one of the others might know, though, so don't worry, okay?"

A yawn escapes the Strategist on the floor. "Use the Profile function. Swipe your master hand down vertically and select your own profile."

The memory of Nicol typing on his invisible keyboard returns, and I guess that's what Ryota's implying. Now the only question is...which is my master hand again?

I hold up both hands. The only difference between them is the pink bracelet nestled on the sleeve of my right wrist, so I assume that's the indicator. I bring it up, and slide my finger down nothing at all.

At first there's nothing, but then a screen appears out of nowhere. It's pitch black and holographic, with a white loading bar that fills up in a matter of seconds.

Within another moment, the screen turns…fuschia…and out of it appears four rather large icons.

* * *

 **[Profiles] [Call] [Camera] [Evidence Book]**

* * *

I move to click "Profile", and a second screen pops up, just above the first. This one shows a roulette with sixteen faces - no, perhaps it would be more accurate to say six faces and ten greyed out boxes.

Scanning over the six, I only recognise five of them. The sixth one, a fairly handsome young man with slightly tousled auburn hair that ends in a large bang over his left eye, stares back with a gentle smile, and I wonder why he looks familiar.

"That sixth profile there is yours." I pause slightly when I feel Kaede's hand on my head. "Sorry, physical contact is a requirement to see another's screen…? Uh.."

"No, no, it's alright." Subconciously, my left hand travels up, and grasps at a bang of hair that isn't there.

I feel an odd sense of dismay. Must have liked that hairstyle. Oh well.

I tap my profile, and a third screen pops out.

* * *

 _ **Name: AYUMU UMEMOTO**_

 _ **SHSL: INVENTOR**_

 _ **Age: 16**_

 _ **Known information: NONE**_

* * *

I travel up as I attempt to process the information presented to me. Apparently, there's absolutely no known information about me, other than the three other categories above it, so I guess that amnesia's gonna have to stay.

Also, I appear to be sixteen. Seems fair.

I stop at 'SHSL', and read the talent inscribed next to it. Reading it doesn't elicit any reaction from me, which I assume to be a good thing, because that probably means I've embraced my talent.

Guess that's who I am now. An inventor. The best teenage inventor in all of Japan, apparently.

My eyes flit upwards, and fall on my name.

Name. What a strange word. And it still sounds strange as I roll it off my tongue.

"A-yu-mu U-me-mo-to…"

Well, could be worse. I could be named Electra Violet Camisole or Casey Stargazer. Thank whoever my parents are.

"That's who I am, I guess." I address the other three. "I'm Ayumu Umemoto, the SHSL Inventor."

* * *

 _ **AYUMU UMEMOTO - SHSL INVENTOR**_

* * *

 _A/N: So now you've met six of sixteen... Wait, you guessed who the knight was? How did you do that?! Man, unless you're from (censor), you shouldn't know him... or unless you're Lime._

 _Jokes aside, meet the protagonist. Bakayumu. C:  
_ _But on a side note, someone did get both right. Thanks to Dingus and Ruby for guessing, though you're both wrong, heh._

 _And…  
_ _Congrats to Lime-cchi! You can pick your FT choice after the roster is full...if it's ever full. Heh._

 _Now for review replies:_

 _ **SDProductions**_ _: Ermac Message not found._

 _ **A Dingus with Sweet Shades**_ _: I'm looking forward to this too, heh. And no, sheesh, when was Aru a knight? o/ Can't wait for the first trial to begin, haha…but first is national exams tomorrow._

 _ **DarkRubySparks**_ _: Thanks for your submission (and truth bullets), heh. Definitely not loading some bullets to kill more people, nope._

 _ **Limeade Space Dorito**_ _: Your win - though not as square as it seems. You still get to pick, because the slip was unintentional, though there may or may not be repercussions. Hehe…_

 _Until next time- Ciao!_


	5. III: Making New 'Friends'

_A/N:_

 _Meh. Two more slots left, guys! Sorry, but they both have to be guys, k? o/_

* * *

 _ **Chapter III: Making New 'Friends'**_

* * *

It's been about five minutes since I discovered (well, to put it more aptly, rediscovered) my name and talent, and we've decided to split up to search for clues.

Okay, it was actually Felicity who decided to make like a banana and split, so the rest of us followed suit. We left Ryota on the deck, because he apparently wanted more sleep.

Sheesh, this is harder than I thought it was. The screen thing doesn't even come with a map, and that's inconvenient as all hell. In any case, we all headed in different directions, and I enter what I think is the main sector of the ship.

* * *

 **LOCATION: PRIMARY HALL**

* * *

 _It's… pretty big._

The thought that this was just a single area of the ship was kinda daunting, actually. _If the Investigation's taking place on such a huge ship…doesn't it seem like there's a bit too much ground to cover?_

 _ **Bam.**_

So lost in my thoughts, I walked right into a solid grey door. Rubbing my nose, I looked at the sign attached to it to see it read, _'Computer Core'_. That's weird… why would a ship need a room specially for a computer core? It wasn't as if such a part couldn't be in a room with all the other electronics.

* * *

 _ **Enter the Computer Core?**_

 _ **[Yes]**_ _[No]_

* * *

I reach out a hand and pull on the door handle.

...

...

The handle broke off in my hands, and I stare at it blankly.

Well, I'm not getting in there anytime soon.

Another glance around the hallway reveals a bronze coloured door inlaid with gold decor, reading _'Mess Hall'_.

* * *

 _ **Enter the Mess Hall?**_

 _ **[Yes]**_ _[No]_

* * *

Surprise surprise. This time, the handle turns smoothly in my hand, but the door refuses to budge.

"...Oh come on." I push, but once again, nothing happens. Really don't understand why doors hate me today. The first has to show a corpse, the second has a handle that breaks and the third just doesn't want to let me in.

"The door swings outwards," a quiet voice says, and I jump slightly. Turning around, I come face-to-face with yet another person.

"Pleased to meet you," she smiles slightly, though it was thin and unreadable. "I am Yumi Kawazoe. SHSL Hypnotist."

* * *

 _ **YUMI KAWAZOE - SHSL HYPNOTIST**_

* * *

Before I launch into my usual spiel about her appearance, I test the door, and sure enough, it opens outwards. Whoops, that was dumb.

Meh, no use crying over spilt milk.

Her blue hair is wavy, falling down to her shoulder blades, which greatly contrasts her scarlet gaze. Her skin tone is pale, and brings out the dark colours of her halter-neck Lolita dress, black jacket and thigh-high socks. Her mary-janes are lavender, adding a splash of colour to her overall blackish colour scheme, as does the golden necklace inlaid with five red rubies. The leather bracelet on her left wrist was pale red - just why is her colour scheme so dark anyway?

"...If I may know, why are you staring?" she asks.

I shrug. "Well, your attire's hypnotizing me, so there's something you're doing right."

She's staring at me… did I say something wrong? Nah, there's no chance of that, though that thin smile of hers widens by a mere fraction.

"Let's just keep it at the attire and not go any further." With just that, she enters the Mess Hall. Without any other option, I step in after her.

* * *

 **LOCATION: MESS HALL**

* * *

The grandeur of the Mess Hall is on an entirely different level. I must have been gaping, for I hear two different voices laughing. It soon becomes apparent that one is the Hypnotist, and the other whom is also a female, is someone I've never met before.

Wait, that's just about everyone on this ship, what am I talking about?

"Well, don't just stand there?" comes the cheerful question. "Try the apple strudel and tell me how it tastes!"

'Well, sure, I guess…" I look down on the table next to her, and there's what appears to be a giant puff pastry on a bowl - the apple-something, I think. The Hypnotist… uh, Yumi, was it? Well, she laughs again, as the other girl cuts a generous (more like huge) slice of that pastry thing and slides it onto a clean plate with a flourish.

"Mm, try it!" Just those three words, and she hands me both the plate and a fork. I glance at my rather large slice, and even though it's indeed a rather large slice, the puff pastry on the table didn't look any much smaller.

...Just how big was that thing?

Gingerly, I cut a small portion off the slice and take a tentative bite. Come to think of it, I've never actually had this before… or have I? Memory's still hazy.

…Wow, it's really good though. I can't help but take another bite. And another.

"Haha, alright! The Pastry Chef strikes again, I guess!" She laughs, and- wait, how did she read my thoughts?!

...Maybe she didn't. I am still spooning the delicious stuff into my-

"What's your name?" comes the sudden question, and I nearly choke as I attempt to reply.

"A-Ayumu Umemoto; SHSL Inventor." I say through a mouthful of pastry.

"I see…" the girl ponders, before grinning at me. "I'm Kumiko Minato, SHSL - you got it - Pastry Chef~!"

* * *

 _ **KUMIKO MINATO - SHSL PASTRY CHEF**_

* * *

The Pastry Chef was… well, bright. With orange hair and eyes the colour of green Granny Smith Apples, she was certainly exuberant. Dressed in a navy and white sailor uniform, complete with stockings and boots, she seems the most normal of all the students.

Though I thought only elementary school kids wore sailor uniforms.

In any case, the bracelet around her wrist is aquamarine. Come to think of it, why is my bracelet fuschia again…?

"Would you like some more?" was the question, and it takes me a while to realise that it wasn't directed at me. Yumi had finished her slice of strudel, while Kumiko was offering her more. With a talent in making such delicious food though… surely it would be in high demand.

Wait, why am I even concerned about this?

"This is Investigation Time, you know." The door swings open as yet another student enters the Mess Hall. Is this really that popular a place?

"But there's no reason for Investigation...?" came the question from the Pastry Chef, and I recall the corpse in the Storage Room.

"Yeah, about that-"

I get cut off, however, by the new student. "So, the sixteenth shows his face at last." His tone was cocky, though he had an odd half-smile on his face as he toyed with a deck of cards. "Better late than never, but then again, just who are you?"

Putting the plate down, I rack my brains for the name that I still have trouble remembering. "Ayumu Umemoto, SHSL Inventor."

He takes a seat on the table, raising an eyebrow, almost as if disbelieving me. "You're kidding, right? But in any case, I'm Kyoya. Kyoya Akita, SHSL Illusionist."

* * *

 _ **KYOYA AKITA - SHSL ILLUSIONIST**_

* * *

He had striking emerald eyes that contrasted greatly with black hair tipped in red, with a messy style that tapered off neatly at the back. Under an unbuttoned long trench coat was a white dress shirt and black jeans, accompanied by a black vest and red bowtie. Red checkerboard sneakers completed his outfit, though his bracelet isn't visible underneath those long sleeves.

Damn, what's with all the red?

It isn't until a bit later that I realise I was sort of pointedly staring at him, and that he had ignored it magnificently and was instead, doing card tricks for no-one in particular.

"Ayumu, you were saying?" comes the question from Kumiko, and Yumi nods. Well, it looked more of the barest tilt of her head, not an actual nod.

I blink, before remembering what I was going to say. "The reason for Investigation... There's a corpse in the Storage Room."

All three of them stare at me, before Kyoya nods briskly, jumping off the table he is sitting on. "Time to get moving, then." In barely a moment, the cards in his hands vanish, even as he tugs on his sleeves a little before exiting the Mess Hall.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Yumi and Kumiko exchange glances, before leaving the Mess Hall as well - but not before Yumi issues me an invitation to join them. I decline, however, not exactly eager to see the corpse again - a corpse that I had attempted to shake hands with.

Yeah, it wasn't exactly my proudest moment, I know. Shush.

Rather than waiting for anyone else to enter the Mess Hall (yeah, because that's a distinct possibility), I decide to take a look at the arrangement of the room before leaving. Funnily enough, Kumiko didn't take her apple-thing with her, instead leaving it on the long mahogany dining table. There were seventeen places set at the table: one at the head and eight on either side.

Actually, hold on. One side had blue-rimmed plates while the other had gold-rimmed plates. Hmm...Interesting. I wonder what significance the colours hold?

The room was pretty well-lit by the chandeliers from above, numbering three, and casting a warm, pale yellow glow. The floor was marble-tiled - it would be a pain if we somehow got food stains on the floor - but I suppose we don't have to do the cleaning.

Probably.

 _Well, there's nothing else of note, I guess…_ Walking out the main doors, I pause after just having thought of something. If there's a Mess Hall, and Kumiko had a pastry… surely there should be a kitchen?

Once again, I re-enter the Mess Hall, this time looking for a door that led to the ever-elusive kitchens.

 _Hmm, how hard it is to find one room anyways…_ It takes me a while before I find it, however, for the door is at a corner on the other end of the room.

...

It's a rather plain door, blending in with the cream-coloured walls a bit too much. Unlike the other doors, this door doesn't have a handle, and I raise a hand to push it open. To my relief, it opens smoothly - I don't think I can handle another door fiasco.

* * *

 **LOCATION: MESS HALL - KITCHEN**

* * *

It's neat. A bit too neat, maybe. I'm probably used to more messy work environments as an inventor, I guess.

There's a bit of flour dusting the counter - presumably, the last person (probably Kumiko) didn't clean up…. nah, that sounds uncharitable, considering her talent. But I guess her talent is making the pastries, and not cleaning up after them.

The whole room is white though, and the stove and cupboards are black. There's also a pretty large freezer in the corner - why am I investigating this alone again…?

Thankfully, there's nothing weird in there - well, unless you consider cheese covered cake to be weird, then that's your problem. Aside from fresh fruits and vegetables, there's also a meat area. Beef, chicken, pork, dog, lamb- dog? Eh, meat is meat, I guess.

Ahem. Moving on.

The drawers don't exactly contain anything useful as I rifle through them, there's plastic bags, cutlery and an eggbeater for reasons unknown - then it dawns on me that a Pastry Chef probably needs an eggbeater. Well. There're also a couple of knives of different sizes here…. From your average Sayaka-grade kitchen knife to a meat cleaver.

...Huh. Where did the name 'Sayaka' come from?

I leave the kitchens - it's actually pretty inaccessible, if you think about it. It's in a corner of the Mess Hall, so if someone just happened to put the kitchen out of commision, then I guess we'll have no food supply.

While the rest of them are busy at god knows where… I guess I'll head further down the hallway.

* * *

 **LOCATION: REAR CARGO DECK**

* * *

Surprisingly enough, it brings me to a corridor of rooms, each with a different coloured door, ranging from dull black to a pale red and even a vibrant fuchsia.

...Fuchsia, huh? Might be our state rooms, I guess.

I take a look at the bracelet on my right wrist, and let out a small sigh. "Perfect. Colour-coded and everything. Certainly a stroke of genius-"

A sudden tap on my shoulder startles me, however. "Woah, what the f-"

 _Language_ , that blue gaze seems to say, but it's only mildly reprimanding. The pale green muffler that only accents the blue of the gaze flutters slightly in a non-existent wind.

"-freaking...who are you?"

The other person blinks, before flipping through the pages of a notebook I didn't notice he had.

 _I'm Illa. Illarion Utkin, SHSL Instrumentalist, but please call me Illa._

* * *

 _ **ILLARION "ILLA" UTKIN - SHSL INSTRUMENTALIST**_

* * *

He had short, neat hair that was light brown, with bangs cut short. Despite being fairly lean, he was wearing a light-grey ripped T-shirt, with a v-neck, as well as baggy red pants. A pale grey trench coat covered in drawings was worn over this attire, with blue knee-high boots showing just a little of the green socks beneath. The long pale-green muffler that's loosely wrapped around his neck also covers his ears, with thin red square glasses that frame rich blue eyes.

Almost as if slightly uncomfortable with the staring, Illa flips through the notebook and hands it to me. "...?" But no, he couldn't be that bothered, for he had a slight smile on his face.

"So, may I have your name and talent?" There was the barest hint of a Russian accent in his speech.

Well, being foreign would explain those blue eyes.

"Ayumu Umemoto. I'm the SHSL Inventor." I reply a bit too quickly, and he seems puzzled for a moment.

"Could you write your name, Mr. Inventor...?" He asks, the barest hint of awkwardness in his tone, though his smile didn't change.

"Uh, sure, I guess." I scribble down my name on his notebook and pass it back to him- noting that there were a few other names written on that same page. Surprisingly enough, Rin had a rather small and neat font for someone so...uh, exuberant?

In any case, Illa glances at my slightly spiky handwriting and nods. "Ayumu... Umemoto. It's nice to meet you," he holds out a hand for a handshake, and I take it.

"How many others have you met so far, Ayumu?" is his casual question, and I begin counting them off. "Rin, Nicol, Felicity, Kaede, Ryota, Yumi, Kumiko, Kyoya and you - that makes nine, ten if you include myself."

"Yourself? Why would you include yourself?"

I scratch my head. "Amnesiac. I don't even remember me beyond the basic stuff I've found in...whatever the interface our chips display is called, so I'm sorta meeting myself too."

He laughed. "Well, nice to meet you for the first time too."

I can't help but notice that something's off, however. Illa glances around with barely any movement every now and then, but there's no-one - and nothing - around…

Maybe Rin's on to something. Or, if I go with my gut feeling-

"Hey, Illa?" I question as I look away, and he doesn't reply. Then again, he was glancing down at the room doors, so maybe he just wasn't paying much attention. Need to try this hypothesis again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He doesn't even react to the sudden yell. My suspicions are confirmed - Illa's probably deaf.

Before I can think of something else to do, another tap on the shoulder draws my attention. I seem to be tapped on the shoulder a lot today - seems like the default way to get somebody to notice you.

I turn around, and once again come face-to-face - or rather, face-to-hair - with someone shorter than I am; this time, as I glance down ever so slightly, I notice it is a blonde girl.

She motions to be handed something, confusing me, but Illa hands her his notebook and pencil.

 _I'm Hibiki. Nice to meet you! I don't suppose you'd understand if I sign?_

* * *

 _ **HIBIKI - SHSL ?**_

* * *

"She means sign language, if you're unclear on that point." Illa states, before patting the shorter girl on the head gently.

I shrug. "I dunno. Maybe I'm good at understanding it, maybe I'm not. Try me."

The small golden ponytail bobs as Hibiki nods, before signing something. _'Can you understand this,'_ it went, and I smile a little, before attempting to sign something back.

' _Yes. I may not be able to understand more constipated things, though.'_

She frowns in confusion. _'Constipated? Do you mean complicated?'_

' _Yep. Accidents happen. I can't remember how long I've been out of practice, so...yeah.'_

Hibiki smiles, before shaking her head. _'It's okay.'_

Her blonde hair frames a pair of soft amber eyes, while a stray lock falls to her shoulders on either side. While she looks rather frail, her...eccentric attire more than makes up for it. A pink-and-white zebra print bowler hat adorns her head, leading down to a bow on her ponytail, along with two hairclips - one in the shape of a heart and the other a star. A pair of detached sleeves reach to her wrists, while a pair of earrings with heart designs dangle from her ears. She was wearing a black vest over a white modest sleeveless dress, with a pink skirt and a translucent black petticoat. A pair of pink and black heels completed her get-up, and made me question the practicality of her outfit.

It's a bit overkill, no?

She seems to have noticed my staring - I seem to be doing that a lot lately - but she just smiles, before turning back to face the room doors, but not before signing something. _'I don't suppose you'd tell me your name and talent?'_

"Oh, um…" I falter a bit, trying to remember how to sign "inventor". _'I'm A-yu-mu U-me-mo-to… SHSL …'_

Hibiki glanced over. _'Would you perhaps prefer to write it out? Or speak it? I can hear, you know.'_

"Inventor," I finally state, having given up. "I'm the SHSL Inventor."

Illa shrugs. "Anyways, we should probably be investigating… but I suppose all the locations have been covered already."

Hibiki smiles, before taking hold of our hands and dragging us to a lavender-coloured door. Well, attempted to drag us, really. She didn't exactly manage to succeed.

' _Watch this,'_ she signs, and I repeat it for the benefit of Illa, who looks somewhat confused. "Hibiki says to watch this…"

He still looked a bit confused, I guess, but it all clears up when Hibiki points to the door. There's no handle or whatsoever on it - it's merely a lavender door without even a keyhole.

"What are we supposed to see?" I question, even as Hibiki's right hand brushes against the door. Impossibly, the door just melts away, and we get a glimpse of what appears to be a lavender-themed room before the door reappears.

' _It only works on the lavender door for me. I don't know if anyone else figured this out yet, but maybe you should try it?'_

Once again, I vocalise Hibiki's words for Illa, who nods. Wait… come to think of it, if he's deaf, then how does he answer my conversations…

"Lipreading." Illa answers, almost as if he's read my mind. He touches the door with his left hand, and I catch a glimpse of a dark grey bracelet. The door doesn't open, however, and he shrugs.

' _Your turn, Ayumu?'_

I get the feeling it's not going to open, but I touch the door anyway - and yeah, it doesn't open. But something's telling me that the fuschia door will open if I try it out.

Meh, what's the harm?

Walking over to the fuschia door, I touch the door with my right hand. This time, the door simply vanishes, allowing me entry into a room with pale pink walls and black-coloured furniture. I barely register Illa calling my name from the outside, before I tune it out - what catches my attention is the auburn-haired male reflected in the full-length mirror on the wall.

It's me, I realize.

My hair's definitely shorter than when the picture in the menu. Moving on to my clothing, I note that I'm wearing a hazel-coloured vest over a beige long-sleeved shirt, along with dark brown trousers and loafers. It's a simple attire, but it appears to be one that I feel comfortable in.

A pair of Ecto-Goggles lie on the black desk nearby, next to a fanny pack; without any particular reason, I pick them up and sling the goggles around my neck, while strapping the pack to the right side of my waist.

 _Complete_. That was the thought at the most forefront of my mind now; I don't know how I could ever have forgotten about this.

Ah, right. Amnesia.

Taking one last look around the room, I turn back to the door and touch it once more. It disappears as I step out, and reappears once I am. Satisfied, I turn to Illa and Hibiki. "So. What now?"

' _Can you take us to the crime scene?'_ Hibiki signs.

I grin. At least there's something I can do to help. "Sure. Follow me."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _As a continuation of above; the last two slots have to be guys just because. And you can all praise SD for finishing up this chapter - and as such, voila, you get the chapter. Couldn't have posted it without an ending after all._

 _So, review replies._

 _ **SDProductions**_ _\- What can I say; I still think you didn't screw up as much as I did._

 _ **A Dingus with Sweet Shades**_ _\- Nope, pretty sure it's not Aru. And trust me when I say so. Ah wait, you shouldn't ever trust me. Heh._

 _ **DarkRubySparks**_ _\- How are they cute omg- I question you, Ruby. I question you so much._

 _ **Saiynt**_ _\- Of course I did many things. I wouldn't be me if I didn't. No, you can't kidnap Rin because Lime would kill me if I allowed you to do so. Besides, she's important for next chapter. Probably 'important', anyway. Nicol is still Nicol, as usual, but there have been minor changes and stuff. He hasn't got a partner this time round though, haha. But no- they will never be the best of friends. Neveeeeeer. Does Felicity even have friends anyway - /kicked.  
_ _Kae is a sheep, just like a certain someone we both know. Hah. The bond between Nicol and Ryota is simple - it doesn't exist._ _Looking forward to all the evidence so I can post a long theory on 1308._

 _ **Kenmae**_ _\- Kaede is a sheep. Just like you. Go figure, heh. Rin is absolutely lovable, but no you cannot have her. /shrugs  
_ _Please, Nicol isn't grumpy omg o/ He's not a fluffy cat either shush._


	6. IV: Attendance Taking

_A/N:_

 _Idk anymore._

* * *

 _ **Chapter IV: Attendance Taking**_

* * *

There isn't much in terms of casual conversation being exchanged between Hibiki, Illa and I as we make our way back to the Storage Room - well, as _I_ make my way back to the storage room, since it's probably the first time for them. Somehow, I get the feeling that the two of them are closer than they let on.

None of my business, really, but… Eh, good for them.

We cross paths with Ryota on the way back - surprisingly, he's no longer asleep on the deck, and instead swiping his left hand through the air on nothing in particular.

"'Ello there." It's a casual greeting, and Illa greets him in return with a small smile, but the mood is tense. Probably because we're nearing the Storage Room.

Hibiki pauses slightly just before the entrance of aforementioned room, tugging on the hem of my vest before proceeding to sign. _'How bad is it?'_

' _Are you okay with seeing blood?'_

She shakes her head and I groan. _'Just try not to look at the body too long, then.'_ Cautiously, Illa steps past us and into the room. Come to think of it, even he too looks slightly queasy at the sight of blood splattered walls and the corpse. "I guess we'd better get started then…"

* * *

 **LOCATION: STORAGE ROOM**

* * *

"Try not to mess up the corpse too much," a calm statement is heard. It's from the girl in a lab coat kneeling down by the corpse, no doubt inspecting it. "If you're queasy, go back to the Mess Hall."

"Uh, okay?" I state, even though it's ultimately more of a question, and Illa glances at me. "Did someone say something?"

Right. How convenient for lab coat-girl to be facing the corpse and not us.

"She," I point to aforementioned lab coat-girl, "said not to mess up the corpse. Though how we'll do that is beyond me…"

A rush of gold flies by, as Hibiki backs away and out of the Storage Room. I turn, ready to follow after her, when lab-coat girl speaks again.

"New student, come over here and tell me what you think of this." It didn't exactly leave room for negotiation, but Illa taps me on the shoulder once again. "Go," he nods. "I'll follow Hibiki."

With a small nod, I walk over to the girl investigating the corpse. "And you are?"

I catch a glimpse of black eyes, before she resumes what seems to be her investigation of the corpse. "Mutsuko Yukimura. Super High School Level Sports Scientist."

* * *

 _ **MUTSUKO YUKIMURA - SHSL SPORTS SCIENTIST**_

* * *

Let's move on into my usual monologue about appearances, shall we? They say it's good to be self-aware of what you're doing, after all.

She had hair in a golden-to-black gradient, steadily becoming darker the further it was from her head. It was tied in a small ponytail, with a fringe that fell slightly over her eyes. Again, another person with a pretty dark colour scheme: she wore a black tracksuit with an unzipped top, showing off a purple shirt underneath. A black watch is on her wrist, along with the bracelet - only that hers is gold - and a pair of white trainers and a white lab coat complete her outfit.

Well, neither are that white anymore. Not after being exposed to all that blood.

"So, what do you think of the corpse?"

"That's a good question. Uh…" Even as I think of a reply, I'm aware that I didn't actually search anything - except for the Mess Hall. "There's a lot of blood."

She pauses in her search, an almost disbelieving look on her face. Huh, she reminds me of that Illusionist guy… Kyoya, I think his name was. In any case. "Then search the corpse now, and tell me what you find." Is the statement, and she takes a step back.

"Well, okay. Can't guarantee results, but I'll see what I can do."

I bend down, and mutter an apology to whoever the dead guy is. I carefully touch his body - and a vibration shoots up my right wrist. Huh, the chip is glowing…

On a hunch, I swipe down to bring down the interface, and I see a new addition to it, after the fuschia screen loads.

* * *

 **[Profiles] [Call] [Camera] [Evidence Book - New Intel]**

* * *

Tapping on the [Evidence Book], I note that there's a new file. Interesting. Let's take a look.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _Case File #1_

Located in the Storage Room is the corpse of an as-of-yet-unidentified man. No surprise, he doesn't look like an SHSL Student.

The victim appears to have died of blood loss, and there's a broadsword running him through. Notable injuries include the gashes tearing open his breastplate and chest, along with a few more chunks missing from his armour.

* * *

I extricate a piece of his armour, and something falls out of it. I pick it up, and the same shudder runs through my veins. I look up, but Mutsuko is distractedly staring off to one side.

 _I guess that's one advantage I've got._ I think, tugging open my sleeve and dropping the card down it, before pausing. _Wait, why am I being so secretive?_

"Greetings," comes another voice from the open doorway. As I turn around, I catch a glimpse of the person bowing and replacing a top hat on their head. "May I inquire your name, new person?"

Huh, okay. "Ayumu Umemoto, SHSL Inventor." Good. I seem to be getting the hang of my name back. Never thought there'd ever be a situation I'd be using that sentence, but hey.

The person smiles, and steps into the room - avoiding the dried blood on the floor as well as he can. "Then in exchange, I too shall introduce myself. Dirk Takehiko, SHSL Circus Ringleader."

* * *

 _ **DIRK TAKEHIKO - SHSL CIRCUS RINGLEADER**_

* * *

Sheesh, how many blond students are there on this ship? I mentally distinguish him from the others by his blue eyes, and look down. A red coat with polished gold buttons left open shows part of a black shirt, as well as a silver necklace. A tophat sits atop his head, and pristine white gloves cover his hands. His black dress shoes are pretty clean too, I notice, but that cleanliness won't last for long in this bloodstained room.

"So," he asks with a smile, "may I inquire about what you've found? Naturally, this includes you as well, Mutsuko, if you're willing to share." The Sports Scientist merely gave him the cold shoulder, before leaving the room, but not before leaving a parting message. "There's others not here yet. Don't mess up."

How nice of her.

"Well, we've found a corpse." I open my interface, ignoring the urgent evidence message, and tap the truth bullet that contains the first file. "It says here he died of blood loss. I suggest you touch the body to find out more."

Something flickers in his gaze - it looks like annoyance? But it was gone in barely a moment. He nods, that polite smile never leaving his face. "I've already done that, but thank you anyway. I was wondering if you found anything aside from what was given in the Truth Bullet?"

I shake my head. I'm not too sure why, but my gut instincts tell me to keep whatever's in my right sleeve hidden until the right time, whenever that is. And since it's either that or listening to the guy… Well, you can guess which voice I followed.

"I see." This time, there's no falter as he sweeps off his top hat and bows yet again. "Then I thank you for your time." With that, he leaves the room, though I get the feeling he was expecting more from me. Hmm...the perks of being the odd guy out, I guess.

I decide to search over the corpse one last time. There's probably something other than what's currently buried deep within my sleeves on the body I can afford to capitalize on. Removing the broadsword, or what's left of it, a familiar buzz runs down my arm.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _Broken Broadsword_

It appears to be fashioned from steel, with a dragon as well as three letters engraved on the blade, close to the golden hilt.

Wiping away the blood reveals the letters to be "A", "R" and "C".

* * *

"Excuse me? Akuma hasn't meet niichan before…"

The voice and sudden tug on my vest cause me to flinch, before I turn around. There's yet another blonde girl standing really close to me, but she looks nothing like Hibiki.

"Huh?! Oh, um...Well, I don't think I've met you either." I respond, puzzled as to where she came from. Everyone else looks to be around my age or older, but this girl...

"Akuma is the SHSL Physiologist! Akuma Ankoku is Akuma's full name, niichan~"

* * *

 _ **AKUMA ANKOKU - SHSL PHYSIOLOGIST**_

* * *

"Aren't you a little too young to be a SHSL on this boat?" I ask, slightly bewildered. Again, what's with the sheer number of blondies as well?

She didn't just sound young - she looked way too young too. Her blonde curls - that contrasted greatly with her dark green eyes - were tied up in a high ponytail, with chin-length bangs pinned back with a pair of blue flower pins. The Physiologist was in a white dress that had a blue flower pattern, with the sleeves ending right before the elbows and the hem of the skirt reaching the knees. A pair of pink Mary-Janes and white frilly socks completed her outfit, as did the pale pink bracelet around her left wrist.

Huh, there's finally someone else with a pink bracelet.

"Akuma is a real SHSL student," she pouts, with another light tug on my vest. "Will niichan tell Akuma his name and talent?"

"Uh, sure thing. I'm Ayumu Umemoto, SHSL Inventor,"I rubbed the back of my head, mystified, "Hold on, Akuma, how old are you?"

"Akuma is twelve, Ayumu-niichan!" She laughs, before holding up two fingers in a V-shape, in an almost childish act.

Okay then. I...Uh, hold on, what? I suppose she must be a prodigy or something, but twelve years old? That just seems a little off for some reason…

In any case, I smile back. "Wow, you must be a gifted little girl to be so talented at such a young age!"

She nods, before sidestepping to get around me. "Akuma wants to see the knight too, niicha- oh." The Physiologist bites her lip, before turning away from the corpse. Her hand takes hold of my left sleeve, before grabbing hold tightly. "Niichan… can you take Akuma out of the room…?"

I blink and tilt my head quizzically. "Uh, didn't you just get here?"

"Akuma feels sick…" she muttered, before fainting dead away onto me.

And one wonders why she didn't immediately faint upon entering the room.

Seeing as how it'd be incredibly rude and unsafe to leave a little girl alone in a room with another guy (even if said guy's been dead for a while), I resign myself to my fate. I gently let her down onto the ground, before double-checking the corpse one last time for anything else I may have missed. Satisfied, I return, and pick her up in a fireman's carry.

Well, at least she's light, I'll give her that.

Kicking open the door to the storage room, I leave the premises, and turn down to the same route I went earlier.

* * *

 **LOCATION: REAR CARGO DECK**

* * *

It's along the hallways that I meet most of the other students yet again. Nicol and Mutsuko were surprisingly investigating the coloured doors in a pair - and both magnificently ignore the fact that I'm carrying a kid.

"Hello again, Ayumu!" I hear Rin call out, and turn around to see her exiting from a room, with a violet door appearing almost immediately after she leaves. "So, who's the girl- your little sister?" She grins, and I assume it's supposed to be a joke? Probably. I hope.

"Uh, no? She's Akuma, the SHSL Physiologist." I reply hastily, only to have someone ruffle my hair. Kaede, probably, seeing as how he did do it before. And yes, it's confirmed as he speaks. "So, that's how you swing, huh? Why didn't you tell us you were a lolicon?"

I don't know what's sadder; the fact that he was so quick to jump to conclusions, or the fact that I can't exactly deny it on account of my amnesia.

"I'm not-"

"Well, look who we have here. I suppose the little girl is going to be the target of his advances. I should warn the Living Doll, as she would also be a very appealing target." An unfamiliar baritone states. "Come to think of it, wasn't there a third blonde lolita?"

I turn around yet again, and meet a Hispanic guy. Or rather, a guy who looks Hispanic. On the bright side, at least he's not blond.

"Look, I-" I start, but am cut off.

"So, lolicon, do you have a name?"

"Again, not a lolicon, and my name's Ayumu Umemoto. The SHSL-"

"Lolicon? Wow, Hope's Peak will accept anyone now." he commented, with sarcasm dripping from his tone.

I sigh. "Inventor. I'm the SHSL Inventor."

He shrugged. "Maybe dual talents are a thing now. Who knows? Anyways, I am Shiori Fujimoto, the SHSL-"

"Asshole." I cut him off, and his face turns red, as he points a quill pen at me.

"Poet! I am the magnificent Super High School Level Poet! How dare you accuse me of being an asshole!"

* * *

 _ **SHIORI FUJIMOTO - SHSL POET**_

* * *

"Dual talents are a thing now, aren't they?" I quip back. This sends Rin into a laughing fit, and turns the guy a deeper shade of red, like his bracelet. In the corner of my field of view, I can see that even Mutsuko cracks a small smile.

Back to the Poet. With a tanned complexion and lots of freckles, the messy black hair that curls up at the ends gives him a pretty messy atmosphere. Large brown eyes are currently glaring at me, but hey, tit for tat. A dusty-brown hoodie covers a grey T-shirt, with faded blue shorts and orange sneakers, along with that dark red bracelet. Ink stains cover part of his hoodie, as they do his face.

"I believe I was mentioned…?" A soft voice asks, surprising everyone.

Yet another lolita appears on the scene, and based on what Shiori said earlier, she's most likely the Living Doll.

"By the dual-talented students, indeed." Nicol states, with just a hint of amusement in his tone, before touching the black door - and subsequently entering the room, with the door reappearing immediately after.

The Living Doll laughs quietly, and I notice that she too, like Akuma, looks too young to be an SHSL. "If I may question - why was I mentioned?"

Shiori spins the quill between his fingers, before pointing it at me again. Really? Do we have to do this all over again? "This accursed man is a lolicon, Kiyoko. You'd do well to stay away from him."

"And Ayumu had the nerve to call Shiori the SHSL Asshole," Ryota states with a grin, from the other side of the hallway. Huh, seems like everyone's gathered.

"In my defense, I'm telling the truth." I attempt to hold up my hands in surrender, but decide otherwise since I'm still holding Akuma - who appears to be snuggling into me.

Great, as if I needed more reason to be judged.

Rin's rambunctious laughter broke out once again. "But you can't exactly deny that Akuma seems to like you, you know?"

"But she's not even conscious," was my half-hearted protest. They obviously weren't going to change their minds anyway.

"In any case, I am the SHSL Living Doll. My name is Kiyoko Wakahisa."

* * *

 _ **KIYOKO WAKAHISA - SHSL LIVING DOLL**_

* * *

Well, I can see why she's a lolita. Her powder-blue hair is tied back into a "princess" bun, matching the colour of her sapphire eyes. A white headband with ribbons adorns her head, with a fringe falling to the left. Dressed in a white sleeveless, summer dress with plenty of ruffles, as well as what looks to be expensive beige heeled sandals, it becomes obvious why her title is the "Living Doll". A pale blue bracelet rests on her right wrist.

"I apologise, but… could you stop staring?" comes the question, and I hastily look away. Probably shouldn't have stared, however.

"Told you. SHSL Lolicon." comes the snarky statement from Shiori.

I mentally facepalm. This is going to take a loooooong while to explain.

Before I can reply, an announcement sounds out.

" _Will all students please proceed to the Trial Room in the Tertiary Hall?"_

It's the same voice as the first time, and as I feel yet another tug - this time, on the back of my collar - the rest of them begin walking down the hallway, to where I presume the Tertiary Hall is located.

"Akuma is sorry for getting you called names, Ayumu-niichan…" I hear her whisper.

I gently kneel down to allow her to get off. "It's alright." I shrug. "I don't know why, but I have the feeling I've been called worse. This is nothing."

She nods, before taking off into the hallways after the others, but not before whispering a quiet, "Thank you, Ayumu-niichan".

Well. Guess I'm alone again. Come to think of it… wouldn't now be a good time to check whatever that thing in my right sleeve is?

I let my hand droop to my side, and shake it until it falls out of my sleeve and only the ground with a soft 'thud'. I pick it up, and realize it's some kind of...identification card?

Swiping the air in front of me, I check through its data on the Evidence Book.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _Identification Card_

Seemingly a larger version of the chip on the bracelet. Contact with it will show an additional profile on the interface.

* * *

I swipe down yet again to bring up the interface, and sure enough, there was a new thing on the interface.

* * *

 **[Profiles - New] [Call] [Camera] [Evidence Book]**

* * *

Selecting [Profile], I realise that all original sixteen boxes were no longer greyed out, and that there was the addition of one extra profile.

Apparently, it's the profile of the dead guy.

* * *

 _ **Name: ARC IILUM**_

 _ **SHSL: PALADIN**_

 _ **Age: 25**_

 _ **Known information: [REDACTED]**_

* * *

Arc the Paladin, huh? Odd name. Odder talent. I wonder what he was doing here then, since it appears that he also has a SHSL title, despite being twenty-five.

He must have been held back quite a few years.

Either that, or something's really wrong here.

"Oi, Ayumu! Are you coming or what?"

Rin ducks her head around the corner to look at me, as I hastily hide the card in a vest pocket. Thankfully, it looks as if she hasn't noticed. "Coming! Wait for me!"

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Right. So once again, you guys thank_ _ **SDProductions**_ _for the ending. And beta. And Bakayumu._

 _And if you happen to be from Entrant's Mark - meet Arc. Heh. I know he died first and all - well, second if you count the poor girl he killed in self-defense which is a pretty sad way to go - but meh, how did you not recognise him? Jk jk. o/_

 _I smell fish, and no, it's not my dinner. Why is Arc twenty-five? Why is Bakayumu amnesiac? All the questions will hopefully be answered… if they ever are._

 _Now, review replies!_

 _ **DeadlyThunderer195**_ _\- Some people gave me (last, first) format, while others gave me a (first, last) format. Let's just say I got pretty confused along the way (OwO)bbb  
Illa is indeed adorable, but no - you can't have him. Just like how neither __**Saiynt**_ _nor_ _ **Kenmae**_ _can have Rin. Your theory about Arc was pretty interesting to read, actually. \\(OuO)/  
So, any more guesses now that you know a tad more about him?_

 _ **DarkRubySparks**_ _\- Thou hast learnt well. Never question the house. Or bet against it. You'd best not start shipping people though, because of your talent which us in TFC so amazingly found out. It would be a shame to have the mastermind found out so soon. o/_

 _ **A Dingus with Sweet Shades**_ _\- Thank_ _ **SDProductions**_ _for the beta. Because without his edits, this writing style would be shit. (UAU)/ Have you considered that perhaps Bakayumu doesn't have any shit to "get together", as you put it? Heh. Not trusting me is wise, but it really isn't Aru, as just proven. inb4 Kazuki ends up dead here too._

 _ **Limeade Space Dorito**_ _\- Illa is well-liked, heh. I'll get back to you when I decide the number of FTs after this trial. And 'important' yes important. (OAO)bb Not sure how exorcising oneself would work, but hey, if it's Rin… she'd probably find a way. Just try not to destroy the ship._

 _So yeah. Trial's next chapter, meet the host, shoot a few bullets, scold people for not having logic in arguments - all in a day's work for the cast of_ _ **Dawn Rider**_ _._

 _Thank you for filling up the cast, and I apologise yet again if your character wasn't accepted. There were too many applications for merely fifteen slots._

 _See you next time in trial, where it's a race to find the killer and feelings don't exactly matter!_

 _ **SDNote** : So. I'm invading SYOCs. Or I'm just performing my role as a beta-reader. What do you want me to say?_

 _In any case, hope you enjoy DR. I'm certainly enjoying it so far - Ayumu's retrograde amnesia makes for some good comedy. Cheers._


	7. V: Trial-And-Error Gameplay

_A/N:_

 _To new players, welcome._

 _To returning players, welcome back._

 _It's time for the Class Trial where shit goes down..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter V: Trial-And-Error Gameplay**_

* * *

Following Rin down the maze of hallways - I could really use a map, by the way - I finally sigh in relief when we arrive at a hall so grand, it puts the Mess Hall to shame.

This place really has some grandeur issues.

* * *

 **LOCATION: TERTIARY HALL**

* * *

Come to think of it, the Tertiary Hall is rather large...Oh look, there's two doors. Again. If this is some bad playthrough of the Stanley Parable, I'm not having any of it.

...Where in the world did that name even come from? I mean, Stanley? Is that even Japanese?

"Anyone knows which door we're supposed to go through?" I question, and Felicity scoffs at me. "Obviously, the one that states _Trial Room_ , or is that not obvious enough for you?"

Dirk coughs. "There is no door that states _Trial Room_ , Felicity. However…there is a door that states _Trophy Room_ , so I'm supposing that's not it."

"It's not opening." Yumi states, and Kaede adds on, "There's not even a handle or a scanner pad?"

" _Hang on, I forgot to unlock the door."_

Huh. Right on time. Whoever said that was clearly listening in on the rest of us, because sure enough, one of the doors unlock with a rather loud ' _click'_. As the rest of them walk through, I take a moment for a closer look around the Tertiary Hall.

The walls are cream-coloured, with yet another row of three golden chandeliers - what is up with this place and chandeliers, seriously - and while both doors look identical, one was inlaid with gold decor and the other, silver.

And it looks as though the trial room is the one with the silver decor. Good to know.

"Are you sure you're the SHSL Lolicon and not the SHSL Airhead?" Yet again, another snarky remark from Shiori, who returns to the Tertiary Hall. "We're all waiting for you, you know."

"First smart thing you've said all day," I comment, before heading through the doors, but not before catching a satisfying glimpse of his face turning red yet again.

Fun times.

* * *

 **LOCATION UNLOCKED: TRIAL ROOM**

* * *

The circular room was a sea of turquoise. Literally; it was painted from top-to-bottom with a splash of gaudy blue. There were sixteen wooden podiums and a sofa arranged in a circle in the center, and a scent of sea salt lingers in the air.

Bleh. Definitely not something I'd rather smell again. Ever.

"So you're the new student? Nice to meet you, Ayumu."

There are sixteen faces in the room - I focus on the one I've never seen before. It belongs to a well-dressed man who looks to be in his forties, and I eye the pair of knives nestled in his coat pocket before I attempt to commit his face to memory. Black hair, combed neatly downwards, frames a strong-jawed face and brown eyes. He's wearing what appears to be a duffle coat, if that's the right term for it, and attached to the front of said coat is what I realize to be a similar identification card to the one I picked up from the dead Paladin.

"Right, as I'm sure you're aware, this will mark the first trial." He smiles, before motioning for us to take our places at the stands, even as he takes a seat on the sofa. "For the benefit of Mr. Umemoto, I'll just go through the rules once more."

"Excuse me?" Kiyoko raises a hand, as I notice that no one has so much as moved from their positions by the door. "We don't know what the standing positions are..."

He blinks, before a look of realisation dawns upon him. "Oh. Please give a moment." He fiddles a bit with that identification card, and suddenly, out of nowhere, our names appear as holographic representations over the stands. "There, that should help."

As I take my place, I spare a quick glance around, and mentally note the relative standing positions of everyone in the class.

* * *

 _ **Going clockwise from 12 o'clock position:**_

 _The as-of-yet-_ _ **unnamed**_ _man on the sofa_

 _Grumpypants,_ _ **Nicol**_ _di Avantia_

 _Hypno...something,_ _ **Yumi**_ _Kawazoe_

 _Sleepyhead,_ _ **Ryota**_ _Sugiyama_

 _Cute mute,_ _ **Hibiki**_

 _Apparently-deaf, Illarion "_ _ **Illa**_ " _Utkin_

 _Labcoat lady,_ _ **Mutsuko**_ _Yukimura_

 _Hair-ruffler,_ _ **Kaede**_ _Suzuki_

 _Imouto,_ _ **Akuma**_ _Ankoku_

 _Me,_ _ **Ayumu**_ _Umemoto_

 _Ghostbuster,_ _ **Rin**_ _Kazehaya_

 _Tophat,_ _ **Dirk**_ _Takehiko_

 _Lolita Doll,_ _ **Kiyoko**_ _Wakahisa_

 _Card-gamer,_ _ **Kyoya**_ _Akita_

 _Apple-something,_ _ **Kumiko**_ _Minato_

 _Asshol- I mean,_ _ **Shiori**_ _Fujimoto_

 _No last name,_ _ **Felicity**_

* * *

...I am summarily less than surprised to be next to Akuma - but at least Kiyoko isn't too close. Man, is everyone gunning for me as a Lolicon now? Speaking of Akuma-

"Ayumu-niichan!" She waves at me, an excited grin on her face, and I weakly raise a hand in return.

The unnamed guy cracks a smirk. "In any case, let's go over the rules now. If you would be so kind as to type out your full names?"

I glance around - a few people, namely Ryota and Nicol, were typing away, while most others were looking around, confused. "Interface," states Ryota, who waves a hand casually.

Okay. So I guess there's a keyboard on that thing now. With a swipe, the fuschia screen loads, but this time, it's only a keyboard that appears.

I reach forward to type my name, when-

 _...To...Mu...Ki...No...Shi...Zo...I..._

Huh? What was that? It sounded like someone was speaking into my head, all of a sudden.

Never mind. I reach out and type in 'Ayumu Umemoto', before I press 'Confirm', and lock in my name.

Sixteen ' _clicks_ ' sound simultaneously, and a translucent interface appears. It's slightly different from the usual fuschia one, though.

The guy grins. "Now that you're ready, let's begin."

* * *

 _ **TRIAL #1 BEGIN**_

 _ **COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!**_

* * *

"To start off with, here's an explanation of the _Nonstop Debate_." He states, before adding an afterthought. "Oh, but before that, you'll need your guns."

Guns…?

I glance at the interface, and sure enough, there is a selection of guns to pick from. But why?

"Seems fun," is the casual statement from Kaede, who is now toying with a pistol- where did that come from? Asshol- Shiori, I mean, is brandishing what seems to be a rifle.

Most of the girls are looking at their screens in a mixture of hesitation or fear, except for Rin by my side, who is currently toying with what appears to be a long-barreled revolver. "Ooh, it's like House of the Dead!"

"Glock semi-automatic and a Ruger…" Nicol seems to be put off, somehow. He taps on what I presume is the interface, and something that looks like an assault rifle materialises in his hands. "M4A1 carbine…I guess this'll have to do."

' _Um, is this really okay?'_ Hibiki signs, and the unnamed man laughs. Wait, he understands sign language too?

"Of course it's okay," he waves a hand. "They're all holograms. But it's easier to fire bullets from actual guns rather than tapping a screen, yes?"

 _Very realistic holograms…_ I think, as I look over the selection. Something about a certain gun seems very appealing to me, and I tap it.

The revolver falls onto my hands with a loud clatter. Picking it up, I instinctively twirl it around a finger, before stopping it and testing my grip. It's a Colt Anaconda, and it feels very familiar in my hands…

I shudder to think what use pre-amnesiac me would have for a gun. Perhaps I had one on hand for my own safety. Yeah, that seems appropriate.

A quick glance around shows that everyone was in possession of a gun, some albeit reluctantly.

"Good, then let's begin the Nonstop Debate."

* * *

 **==Nonstop Debate!==**

 _Weak points are in_ _italics_ _, break points are in both_ _ **bold and italics**_ _._

 **==Begin!==**

 _Ammunition loaded:_ _**Charles' Explanation**_

Ayumu: Okay, so do we talk now?

Ayumu: Wait, why is there a _record of my speech_ on the interface?

Akuma: Ooh, Akuma can see Ayumu-niichan's words on-screen!

Akuma: She can even see her own words on-screen! Cool!

Felicity: What does this do, actually?

Nicol: If I were to hazard a guess, it _**keeps track of our statements.**_

Illa: But if Hibiki can't speak, then how will she participate?

Shiori: So it's _useless_ , then?

Rin: Well, if anything, it looks awesome.

 **==Assent!==**

Charles: **That's exactly it!**

* * *

 _ **BREAK!**_

 _Evidence Bullet Fired:_ _ **Charles' Explanation**_ _. Bullet has been verified to be correct. Fired by; Charles._

 _No coins were awarded._

* * *

"What." was the blank statement from Nicol, who had dodged a knife, while the guy merely laughed, even as he spun yet another one between his fingers.

It's the other knife from his coat. And apparently, his name is Charles.

"The Nonstop Debate allows for the agreement or disagreement of points, and yes, the interface keeps track of your statements. Use the guns to fire bullets at the person who said the statement," he points the knife at Nicol. "Hibiki can sign - the statements will be recorded in text - though, perhaps not perfectly."

"And yes, my name is Charles." I somehow get the feeling that his smirk was directed at me.

"So we start now?" Rin asks, to which the reply is a nod as Charles leans back into the sofa. "You have twenty-four hours, maximum. Feel free to start any time."

Dirk nods. "Then let us begin. Has everyone seen the corpse?"

"Indeed," Ryota mutters, before aiming his handgun at Kyoya, who was directly opposite him. ' _Click'_ is the sound of an empty magazine, even as he pulls the trigger.

' _Wait, why didn't it work?'_ Hibiki signs, and I realise that her statement didn't appear on the interface.

"You forgot to activate the Nonstop Debate," Charles adds helpfully.

"So let's activate it." With a fluid motion, Kaede cocks his gun. "Let's discuss how the murder was committed, shall we?"

* * *

 **==Nonstop Debate!==**

 _Weak points are in_ _italics_ _, break points are in both_ _ **bold and italics**_ _._

 **==Begin!==**

 _Ammunition loaded:_ _**Case File #1, Broken Broadsword**_

Kaede: Should we begin with the _cause of death_?

Shiori: I believe it was stated in File #1 that the cause is blood loss.

Shiori: I don't see why we should go over this again.

Kiyoko: Then what about the _murder weapon_?

Illa: What about it?

Ryota: There's the possibility of _**the broadsword**_ being the murder weapon, yes?

Aika: But how is that possible?

 **==Counter!==**

Mutsuko: **That claim is invalidated!**

* * *

 _ **BREAK!**_

 _Evidence Bullet Fired:_ _ **Case File #1**_ _. Bullet has been verified to be correct. Fired by; Mutsuko._

 _Awarded; 96 coins._

* * *

The sound of a bullet firing as well as applause reaches our ears, and I realise it's Charles clapping. "As expected, you've gotten the hang of it. Well, carry on!"

Mutsuko had fired a red bullet at Ryota, who instinctively raised his hands to shield - but the bullet made contact with the interface that had materialised before him. The sound of shattering glass permeates the stunned silence.

"Case File #1 states that the cause of death is blood loss," she stated, putting her semi-automatic down on her wooden stand. "By virtue of the size of the stab wound caused by the broadsword, the logical conclusion is that it didn't cause the victim to bleed out."

"The question now is - what caused the excessive blood loss?" Kumiko questions, even as her grip on her mini-pistol tightens.

"...Here, I'll do this." Mutsuko plays with her interface for a bit, before a report appears before me. And judging by the few gasps from a few others, probably everyone else as well.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _Mutsuko's Autopsy Report_

The victim appears to have suffered no other injuries other than the deep gashes on his chest and the wound that runs him through in the torso where the broadsword was located.

However, there is minimal blood around the stab wound as compared to the gashes, which seem to have ripped the victim apart thoroughly.

* * *

"Based on this… the only person who would be strong enough to cause such injuries…" With a fluid movement, Mutsuko points right at me.

What.

"There's no other explanation for this." She stated, and to my surprise and horror, a few of the others look like they agree with her.

My grip on the Colt tightens, and somehow, I find myself uttering a disagreement.

* * *

Ayumu: **Your results are inconclusive!**

* * *

The Colt in my hand bursts into polygons, before reforming, to show a silver rapier, whose metallic edge glinted coldly. Mutsuko gripped in both hands a katana, as a harsh yellow light forms a cage - and a stage around us.

"Looks like the Crossed Swords has been activated," Charles grinned. "Let's enjoy the show."

"But what _is_ Crossed Swords?" I ask - much to the amusement of everyone else in the room. "What?"

Ryota sighs. "A one-on-one duel between two students to prove or disprove a particular theory. Try not to die."

I didn't have time to reply, as Mutsuko's blade came slicing down through air, aimed right for me.

* * *

 **==Cross Swords!==**

 _Usable Swords:_ **Case File #1, Mutsuko's Autopsy Report, Broadsword**

Mutusko: There's no way you can't ==/== be the murderer.

Mutsuko: Out of everyone here, you're ==/== the most suspicious!

Mutsuko: Especially your ==/== amnesia - it's just a convenient excuse.

I grit my teeth, blocking her blows with my rapier as best as I could. There had to be a way to prove her wrong, and I was going to find it.

 **Progression!**

Ayumu: Just because I'm the ==/== odd one out…

Ayumu: Doesn't equate me to ==/== be this guy's murderer!

Mutsuko: Face it, there's ==/== no one else who could do it.

Mutsuko: After all, you're the only one ==/== that no-one here knows!

Mutsuko: **And only you could have ==/== overpowered and killed him**!

Ayumu: **I reject your hypothesis!**

* * *

 _ **Break!**_

 _Sword Used:_ _ **Mutsuko's Autopsy Report**_ _. Sword has been verified to be correct. Used by; Ayumu._

 _Awarded; 98 coins._

* * *

"Consider this, Mutsuko."

I draw up her own autopsy report. "The victim himself is covered in large gashes and deep blows, all as a result of whatever caused the gashes as well as the sword that ran him through. Even if you say that no-one here knows me…I highly doubt any of us could have done such a number on him. Especially me - I'm not even the tallest or the strongest person here, no?"

She doesn't look convinced.

"He has a point there," Yumi states quietly. "And your talent, Mutsuko… surely you can tell with one glance who would be the most likely murderers based off builds alone?"

"...You're right." The swords reform into guns, even as the stage of light fades. Mutsuko spares her interface barely a glance, however. "I do hope you're not looking for an apology, Ayumu, because one is not forthcoming."

I shrug. "Duly noted. Don't expect one from me either."

Shiori - that Asshole - coughs. "Time is ticking. Let us make haste."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Trial hates me, and I hate trial. Just kidding._

 _But no seriously, Ayumu is the culprit. It's obviously the lean, third-shortest dude who offed the six-foot tall, muscular knight._

 _That was sarcasm._

 _Probably._

 _Review Replies:_

 _ **A Dingus with Sweet Shades**_ _: Maybe I'm messing with you, maybe I'm not. Aru is not a Paladin and you know it full well omfg o/_

 _ **DarkRubySparks**_ _: Why Kumiko of all people? Now you've gotten me curious. And no you cannot adopt Akuma. She is devil spawn why on earth would you adopt her. And no, this trial features witty remarks, stupid people and stupider statements. No more executions, they're too cliche. We must torture them before throwing them off-screen._

 _ **DeadlyThunderer195**_ _: Laughs no you can't have Illa. And when I say no, I mean no. Bakayumu is not as Baka as he seems, but seriously, you want more Mutsuko and Nicol friendship? I mean, they're both logic people but omg it's like Byakuya and Kirigiri okay why would you do this to me-  
Captain of the Dawn Rider? Dimensional crossing is an interesting theory, but nah, truth be told, it's an abuse of authorship abilities. And why would this be a reference to dearly departed Jin lel- we don't even have a Kirigiri. (OuO)bb_

 _ **Limeade Space Dorito**_ _: It's not Rin. Everyone is a ghost. Trial doesn't need to continue because everyone is dead. (UvU) You can pick four FTs, send them to me and/or SD in private so like, no-one knows before it's time. Heh. You know what to do._

 _ **Kenmae**_ _: There's just one, and his name is Bakayumu. (SD inserts an annoyed emoticon here) But you gotta admit Kiyoko is cute._

 _ **Saiynt**_ _: It's obviously not Ritsu, because it's her 209359629th reincarnation. LEL._


	8. VI: Man Overboard

_A/N:_

 _Part II of trial. As requested by_ _ **A Dingus with Sweet Shades**_ _, we'll try to make this longer._

 _Keyword being "try"._

 _Edit (22/06/15): Trial Report Card is up._

* * *

 _ **Chapter VI: Man Overboard**_

* * *

 _Shiori - that Asshole - coughs. "Time is ticking. Let us make haste."_

* * *

 _ **TRIAL #1 CONTINUE**_

 _ **COURT HAS BEEN RESUMED.**_

* * *

"Given those facts that Ayumu-niichan cannot be the killer… is there anyone else likely?" Akuma questions, playing with her .44 Magnum. While I'm against giving children guns (at least, I think I am), now's a good time as ever to make an exception.

Illa frowned slightly. "Going from the earlier debate about builds… there aren't a lot of people here who could take the guy down, even by surprise."

' _Even more so if you're adding talent,'_ Hibiki signs. _'Nicol's talent gives him the edge in a surprise attack, but considering his height and build… well, he's the shortest male here…'_

"I take offense to that, Songstress." The aforementioned Agent deadpans, to which Hibiki merely shrugs with a smile. _'It's true.'_

Okay, so, I'm not the only one here who can understand sign language. That's a relief - if I had to be the only one to enunciate whatever Hibiki was transcribing, I'd be accused of being a skirt-chaser along with being a lolicon.

Come to think of it, this is the first time I've heard Hibiki's talent…?

* * *

 _ **HIBIKI - SHSL SONGSTRESS**_

* * *

Well, whatever.

"So. Someone on this ship killed him?" I question, and fifteen- no, sixteen gazes turn on me. "...What?"

Dirk nods solemnly. "That is indeed the case. And before time runs out, if we don't find the culprit, punishment will be meted out. It was told to us before we agreed to board the ship, no?"

"Well, not exactly." Charles drawls. "I mean, you could always just guess-vote, and pray the person you vote for happens to be the killer, but that'd take so little effort."

Ryota snorts. "I don't suppose that punishment includes you, Mr. Host, so you can't actually say anything."

As Charles laughs and returns yet another sarcastic reply ("Oh, I'm overseeing it, don't worry, your faces will be enough punishment for me"), I think back to what I know so far. Based off Mutsuko's Autopsy Report and everyone else I've met so far...doesn't seem like anyone could have done it.

"We're not going to get anywhere with this. Let's try thinking out of the box."

"Like what?" Yumi crosses her arms.

Rin twirls her Bisley Model Colt around, in true cowboy fashion. "How about...the ghosts killed him?! It's obvious that this is the only answer!"

"...No." Felicity looked exasperated. "Ghosts don't exist. How many times do I have to say this to get it into that stupid organ you call a brain?"

"...How about how the sword came about?" Kumiko brought up. "I mean, it had to have come from somewhere, right?"

"You think it could have been one of us?" Kyoya scans the rest of us. "And whoever brought it is the murderer?"

"Well, it ain't me." Felicity scoffs. "I don't see any practicality in bringing a damn broadsword everywhere with me."

"...Let us just bring this to a Nonstop Debate." Kiyoko concludes, with a small tilt of her head and the tiniest smile.

* * *

 **==Nonstop Debate!==**

 _Weak points are in_ _italics_ _, break points are in both_ _ **bold and italics**_ _._

 **==Begin!==**

 _Ammunition loaded:_ _ **Identification Device, Case File #1, Broken Broadsword**_

Kaede: So...Which one of us would use a broadsword in everyday life?

Shiori: Obviously, not me. The pen is, after all, mightier than the sword.

Shiori: _It's probably the Agent_. He would be most suitable to wield such a weapon.

Aika: Wouldn't a Circus Ringmaster _have a use for a blade too?_

Aika: Don't circus people play with blades?

Ayumu: Hold on. Hibiki, your name is Aika?

Felicity: Now isn't the time for this!

Felicity: If anyone brought the sword, _it's the Paranormal Investigator!_

Rin: What? No! I swear it on the validity of ghosts that I didn't bring it in!

Felicity: ...That's not really helping your case.

Kumiko: Well, _**one of us**_ had to have brought in the sword, right?

Ryota: That's ascertained...Although we still have no idea who.

Nicol: ...Or do we?

 **==Counter!==**

Ayumu: **Let's agree to disagree!**

* * *

 _ **BREAK!**_

 _Evidence Bullet Fired:_ _ **Broken Broadsword**_ _. Bullet has been verified to be correct. Fired by; Ayumu._

 _Awarded; 100 coins._

* * *

"I don't suppose anyone took a closer look at the sword?" With a few swipes, I drag up the evidence file and send it to the rest, and by the surprised looks on their faces, well...

I guess no one investigated the blade. Weird.

"More proof that it's the Lolicon who did it." Shiori snarks from the corner, but I ignore him.

"...Arc..." The expression on Nicol's face darkens for just a split second.

"So, it's a brand name or something?" Akuma asks.

It's Charles that answers her, with a chuckle. "Not really, no."

"If it is as such," Mutsuko sighs, "Then who does the sword belong to?"

Nicol pushes up his glasses yet again, reminding me of one Byakuya Togami - whoever the hell that is. "Ayumu has already given us the answer to that question, actually."

Even as I stare blankly at him, the interface before me changes. It now fills the center of the room, with grids, letters and blanks.

 _Whaaaaaaaaaaat the hell is this?_

"Uh, is this supposed to happen?" I ask no one in particular, hoping for a response all the same.

As expected, none came.

* * *

 **==Epiphany Anagram!==**

 __/_/_/_/_/__

…

 __/_/R/_/_/__

…

 __/_/R/P/_/__

…

 __/_/R/P/_/E_

…

 __/O/R/P/_/E_

…

 __/O/R/P/S/E_

…

 _ **CORPSE**_

 _..._

Ayumu: **Wait, is this it?**

* * *

 _ **BREAK!**_

 _Epiphany Realised:_ _ **Corpse**_ _. Epiphany has been verified to be correct. Solved by; Ayumu._

 _Awarded; 86 coins._

* * *

...What. What, did I just do?

"That's it, alright." Dirk looks uncharacteristically stoic. "So...the sword belongs to the victim…"

I nod slightly, still confused. "Based on how the guy was wearing armor fit for a knight of some sort, it wouldn't be much of a stretch to assume he had a sword as part of his get-up too, right? And can someone tell me what that anagram thingamajig was?"

"Epiphany Anagram," corrects Shiori, who looks rather pissed off. "It's for when someone already knows the answer, but is too dense to see it at that point in time."

"I guess that still means I got to the answer first, and thus, am smarter than you." I nod, as the Poet cringes. "Good to know."

"...Hang on."

Charles leans forward in his sofa. "You sure about that?" He looks like he's having a hard time believing this.

"Sure about what?" Akuma pipes up.

"The victim," he frowns, "Are you sure he was wearing armor?"

Mutsuko nods resolutely. "I believe it was in my Autopsy File… ah wait, it wasn't. But yes, the victim was wearing armour."

Charles' expression darkens. "Well, I'll be… That intruder better have been wearing armour too..." He pulls out his ID, before fiddling with it once more.

Even as Ryota's question of "Intruder?" is heard, something in my pocket vibrates, and, pulling it out, I realize it's the Identification Device - Arc Iilum, the dead SHSL Paladin's Identification Device.

 _Uh oh. My secret's been blown._

* * *

 _ **NEW! [Message from: CHARLES MEADOWS]**_

* * *

"What are you doing with that?!"

I look up. Charles (Meadows?) is staring at me with a horrified expression on his face. "How could you have gotten hold of that?!"

"...I took it from the corpse?" is my response.

Well, at least no one can fault me for telling the truth now.

Mutsuko narrows her gaze, almost as if disbelieving that I found the device, while she didn't. Dirk too looks suspicious, while Shiori just looks irritated. Come to think of it, I knew there was a reason why I didn't tell anyone…

Kiyoko and Hibiki (Aika?) exchange worried glances, as do Kaede and Nicol. Huh, unlikely pairs. I guess there was some truth to the others knowing each other before this, and again, I feel locked up of the loop. Perfect.

Charles looks absolutely mortified. "If Arc's dead..then-"

"It's your turn to die, Charles."

The doors to the trial room open, and in steps in yet another person. From their spoken words and the oppressive intent around them, it's obvious that they are not on good terms with Charles.

"You!" Without missing a beat, Charles throws the knife in their direction, before rushing towards her just as fast.

Both blurs are stopped as they catch the projectile in one hand, and use the other to backhand him to the ground.

Their turquoise gaze is cold. "It's a shame he didn't recognise me underneath the voice changer, though. Give Arc my regards when you see him in the afterlife."

"I'll do you one better - I'll save you a spot in hell!" He yells, before-

The double doors on the other side of the room that I didn't realise where there open, and a chain shoots out, wrapping itself around Charles' neck. With a choked cry, the man is dragged through the doors, which slam shut.

I turn my gaze to the intruder, painfully aware of the silence. In their hand is not only the knife, but also a remote. "What...the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing… yet. I assume the execution will be ready soon-" They state, but pause in order to dodge. "...?"

"What do you think you're doing?!" I hear Kaede shout, but I don't register why - at least until I see Nicol swinging one of the knives I vaguely recognise from the kitchen. Is he trying to attack the intruder?

"You shouldn't have done that." His voice is quiet, but it's trembling with rage. But why? He can't have possibly _liked_ Charles in any way, could he?

Nah. Seems unlikely.

The fight lasts for barely half a minute, though. Nicol's swings and speed are comparable to Charles' himself, but it seems as though the intruder can predict every one of them. How is this even possible?

"It's entirely possible, Ayumu Umemoto, if you are me." They state, and I flinch. _Did she just read my mind? Damn, that is scary!_

A punch sends Nicol back to his stand, where he collapses in what appears to either be pain, or immense pain. A whistle sounds as the knife flies through the air.

"Gyaaaaaaaugh!"

I only catch the hilt buried in Nicol's shoulder, before he doubles over in pain. The person walks forward, and in one fluid motion, wrenches the blade from it, causing a small blood splatter over the courtroom floor.

"There are about a hundred different lethal places I could have put this knife in you," they state apathetically, turning their back, "Be grateful I picked none of those."

They spin around, and delivers a roundhouse kick that knocks Nicol out, judging by how he doesn't move after that.

Turning to the rest of us, I match them gaze-for-gaze, as the others begin to react.

"Holy donut holes!" Rin shrieks, as Kiyoko starts shaking so much, her hair fell out of its bun.

...Well, I never said they were proper reactions, did I?

"It's time." Their voice has a tone of cold finality, even as a television screen descends from an opening in the ceiling. "The first execution that will mark the official start of the Mutual Killing Game - an execution meant for me, but instead cast upon its creator."

A painful silence fills the courtroom, even as they laugh quietly. "Let the execution begin."

* * *

 _ **Tokihiko Mikaze has been found guilty.**_

 _..._

 _ **[Command override]**_

 _..._

 _ **Charles Meadows will now be executed.**_

* * *

 _"THE TRUTH HERTZ"_

 _Alone in a dark room, Charles sits there, chained to a chair. Wires are hooked up to him, with a counter on the screen that starts ticking._

 _At the one-minute mark, the wires glow faintly, and he grits his teeth. Electricity is running though the circuit with him as the conduit, and even as the seconds tick by, the charge amplifies. Sweat trails down, as his hands grip the wooden chair so hard that his knuckles turn white._

 _It's at the five-minute mark that he finally lets out a strangled gasp. By this time, the burn marks on his skin are showing very clearly, and blood trickles in a slow stream from his lips. The scent of burned flesh is prevalent in the air, and his hands let go of their death-like grasp on the chair - the spasming must make it near-impossible to take a grasp on anything right now._

 _Seconds after the sixth-minute mark is where it all ends, with charred wounds, a look of pain and horror, and a heart that had entered cardiac arrest not long ago._

* * *

 _ **CHARLES MEADOWS HAS BEEN EXECUTED.**_

* * *

After witnessing that death, the room is silent, save for the intruder's quiet laughter. "Priceless... I didn't expect such an easy win."

Kaede clenches his hand into a fist, and slams it into the podium. "Just... why?" That merely leaves so many questions open to interpretation, but I have one more of my own.

"Just who...are you?"

They laugh once more. "It was my orders to kill the Paladin and Forensic Expert, and hijack the ship to commence yet another Mutual Killing Game. Simple enough, no? And as you've no doubt guessed, my name is Mikaze. Mikaze Tokihiko. And for future reference, my gender is female."

I can see the others look at her in fear and disbelief, but honestly, I'm just confused. Why the hell does that matter in the grand scheme of things?

A hand finds mine, and I realise that it's Akuma's. "Ayumu-niichan...I'm scared..."

Another hand finds mine, and of course, it's Rin's. "Do you think she could be a ghost?"

A third hand grabs my shoulder, and I'm pretty sure the last person I'd ever expect to grab it does, but Kiyoko looks absolutely terrified. "Who is she?" she whispers.

And you want me to respond? Darling, I don't even know half of who I am, how am I supposed to know who she is?!

"...the Lolicon strikes again," Shiori snaps. "This really isn't the time, you know."

"Ya think? Thought you were more perceptive than that." I deadpan back.

Mikaze laughs, as I realize I did not give her an entire monologue about her appearance. But no matter, I'll make this one quick.

With turquoise hair and eyes, Mikaze seems to be around my height. She's dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants, along with a navy blue blazer. Black sneakers and hairpins complete her attire, and that's pretty much it.

In any case, she takes out a stack of manila envelopes from her blazer pocket, before distributing them. Nicol's is left on his stand, and she steps over his unmoving form as though it were something she sees daily. Considering who we're dealing with, that really isn't stretching it, is it?

"I see no point in wasting time, so let's begin the Game now." She gestures to the envelopes. "The old cliche - secrets as a motive. But I think you'll find these worth killing for. The same rules apply - if there is no murder within twenty-four hours, I'll just do something that you wouldn't want to happen. You can trust me on that count."

With that being said, the doors to the exit open, and she leaves the room. Leaving the sixteen of us behind, with the promise of what seemed to be an imminent murder.

"Holy shit!"

I don't know who had such a verbal reaction, but a look around shows differing reactions. Dirk looks…nervous, for some reason, while Kumiko has an expression of fear on her face. Kyoya simply ripped up his folder without even looking at it, while Yumi crumpled hers into a ball and refused to look at it any longer. To my right, Akuma started to cry, and Rin started screaming.

I've seen enough.

Turning my gaze down to the folder in my hands, I open it gingerly, and pull out a sheet of paper.

* * *

 _To: Ayumu Umemoto_

 _One of the sixteen students aboard the Dawn Rider has robbed you of your memories._

 _Should twenty-four hours pass without a murder, I shall execute the student in question, and deny you any chance of recovering your lost memories. Forever._

 _Good luck. You'll need it the most._

 _Signed, Mikaze Tokihiko, SHSL Interrogator_

* * *

 _ **ACT I END**_

* * *

 ** _==TRIAL REPORT CARD==_**

 _Trial Conclusion_ _:_ _Pass_

 _Score : 2/16_

 _Total Earnings : 380 Coins_

 _Breakdown :_

 _Ayumu Umemoto - 284 Coins_

 _Mutsuko Yukimura - 96 Coins_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Yay this trial was so fucked up. Please congratulate_ _ **SDproductions**_ _for forcing me to do this so in the span of half a damned day._

 _That was sarcasm, by the way. But jokes aside, go review AFoFD: A Flight of Fancy Despair. Yes,_ _ **Saiynt**_ _, especially you. They're so close to being in the top five, and this is totally not advertising nope._

 _Anyways, next chapter, we'll finally get around to actual FTs. Poll on my profile for you to select the first few lucky people who will have an interaction with Bakayumu aside from naming matters._

 _I'll just state this in advance- any free time event with Shiori is going to end badly. Lel._

 _Top five characters in poll will get an FT, and_ _ **Limeade Space Dorito**_ _, you get to pick four characters. Though I think I already know which four you'll pick._

 _SDNote: The after message a leave please. :3 But seriously, leave a review, it makes us happy._

 _Review Replies:_

 _ **Saiynt**_ _: What do you mean, the things that I did? I did nothing. O u O Nothing, I say. And I already know the face you are making because mirror travel is a thing. Just ask the Justice. Or the Hanged Man. And Ritsu after her 209359628th reincarnation would be a different person, just that they share a soul. Probably._

 _ **A Dingus with Sweet Shades**_ _: What is with that Anaconda reference? Even SD was quoting that. Things never look good, you need to wash those rose-tinted glasses, shhhh. And this chapter is 2548 words long not including the A/Ns, chapter title and that one line from last chapter. That long enough for you? C:_

 _ **DeadlyThunderer195**_ _: I cannot Spanish, mi amigo. This is the extent of my language abilities.  
As for Mutsuko and Nicol, they might be like Byakuya and Kirigiri - then again, they might not. I have no intentions of letting anyone know of my plans for the students so soon, heh. But anyway, trial's over. I hope you had fun. o/_

 _You're right on that count, however. Referencing DR here will not help, lel. Unfortunately, yes, Charles was 'dealt' with, however, he wasn't the culprit. Though I suppose it was obvious he was going to die?_

 _ **Limeade Space Dorito**_ _: You know what to do, I trust? Heh. Besides, it's only Rin who is the ghost beb - literally, I might add. We shall get her to exorcise the ship - and herself by proxy. The first Arc has ended - pun not intended - and it's a case of suicide. There._

 _ **Kenmae**_ _: Lady Fluffbutt the Third, I am honoured that you like my trial mechanics, but credit must be given where credit is due._ _ **A Flight of Fancy Despair**_ _by_ _ **Limeade Space Dorito**_ _and co-author_ _ **SDproductions**_ _were the base mechanics, with elements from_ _ **Apartment 1308**_ _by_ _ **Saiynt**_ _. But you already know them both, yes?_


	9. VII: Under New Management

_A/N:_

 _SDNote: So. FTs. Been a long time since we actually did this. Well, not me, but you know._

 _SkyNote: Please go back to chapter VI and read the trial conclusion ok thanks. I'm an idiot. Sorry this took so long, we were in school. OTL_

* * *

 _ **Chapter VII: Under New Management**_

* * *

My name is Ayumu Umemoto, or at least I think it is. It's been a rough day.

I've woken up to greeting a dead body, got all manner of insults thrown at me for being very attractive to little girls, and seen a guy electrocuted to death in the span of a few hours. To top it all off, I can't remember anything about myself except for stuff everyone else has been telling me.

Tell me about your day. Or, well, you don't have to.

In any case, I appear to be one of sixteen 'Super High School Level' students aboard the ship known as… What's it known as again?

Ah, right. The _ **Dawn Rider.**_ Not a half-bad place to chill out, except for the whole murder game and all. Could use a swimming pool though.

Oh, what was that? You don't know? Right, then, here's a refresher course.

In addition to being the Super High School Level Inventor, I'm also a participant in what everyone's been calling a Mutual Killing Game. It's like...Battle Royale? Am I referencing that right? In any case, if any one of us wants to leave this place - alive, that is - we've got to get away with murder. Sounds simple enough, doesn't it? Good.

Continuing on, then.

Mikaze left the trial room, but an announcement was broadcasted for everyone to hear, a few minutes after that.

" _In accordance to the rules of a Mutual Killing Game, new areas have been unlocked. A Map function has been added to your interface, and, from this time, you have slightly less than twenty-four hours to commit a murder. Good luck."_

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. _As if I needed more on my mind than the distressing lack of things on my mind._

"So…" Rin looks around. "Anyone knows where the exit from this place is?"

Kyoya points to the door in silence, before walking out, followed soon after by a few others. Kaede picks up the still-unconscious Nicol as well as Nicol's motive, before giving me an acknowledging nod and leaving, Mutsuko following close behind. Weird combination of people, but I doubt anything would surprise me at this point. The others file out, leaving just a few people behind.

It's Hibiki/Aika who approaches me first, however. _'I'm sorry for hiding my real name from you, Ayumu,'_ she signs.

I shrug and pat her on the shoulder. _'It's okay. Do you mind telling me why though?'_

* * *

 **==Free Time!==**

 _ **Free Time with Aika?**_

 _ **[If that is her real name, yes]**_ _[I can't be bothered, pass]_

* * *

Aika: ' _I usually introduce myself as Hibiki first, as a prank of sorts.'_

Ayumu: ' _Prank? Well, okay, I guess. Where'd you get the name Hibiki from, then?'_

Aika: ' _My stage name is Hibiki. You are aware that I am a Songstress, yes? I used to be one even before I lost my voice.'_

Ayumu: ' _Ah. That makes summarily more sense. I was wondering how one manages to acquire such a talent without a means to broadcast it.'_

Aika: ' _After I lost my voice, it took a while, but I resumed my singing - only this time with sign language. Being an inspiration for people like me, well, that's my new role.'_

Aika: ' _No-one ever expects Hibiki to be what is termed a 'plain Jane', I believe it is called?'_

Ayumu: ' _Sounds about right. How did you lose your voice, though? I can't see any signs of injuries from here, but then again, I'm probably not looking close enough.'_

Aika: ' _It was in an automobile accident. Let's just say that it wasn't pretty.'_

Ayumu: ' _I'll take your word for it. Well, not actually your word, but, you know.'_

Ayumu: _...She's trying to laugh. Her mouth is stretched wide in a grin and her shoulders are shaking, but no sound is coming out._

Ayumu: _It's oddly both adorable and pitiful._

Ayumu: _'Was I really that funny?'_

Aika: _'Indeed. Thank you for listening to my explanation, however.'_

Ayumu: _'Anytime. Glad I could be of assistance.'_

Aika: _'Since I have told you a bit about myself, it is now my turn to ask a question, I believe.'_

Aika: _'So, are you really a Lolicon?'_

Ayumu: …

Ayumu: _'The funny thing is, I don't remember either.'_

Ayumu: _'I'd give you a definite answer if I could, but my amnesia won't tell me anything.'_

Aika: _'I see. Well, that just means you might not be a lolicon after all!'_

Aika: ' _It's nice to know I might just be able to trust you. Is there anything else you wish to ask me?'_

Ayumu: _'Not at this point in time. Just, stay safe, alright?'_

Aika: _'Right. Thank you.'_

* * *

 _ **Aika Kobayashi - Level 1!**_

 _Hibiki ends up being Aika's stage name, and one that she uses to pull pranks on others. But it's all in the name of good fun, and I don't really mind that much. She also looks on the bright side of things, rather than the negative side. It would seem that she retained her talent of "Songstress" even after she lost her voice, but the incident which caused the disability remains unknown to me._

* * *

Illa's been waiting patiently while we were signing back and forth, but a look of relief momentarily crosses his face when Aika tugs on his sleeve, and they leave the room.

"Oh, finally!"

I turn around. Rin is staring at me with a cheerful expression.

"Since there's new areas, well… do you want to explore together?" She offers, but there's something different about her tone. It's less bright, when compared to before. But after what we just witnessed, it's to be expected, I suppose. Her effort to stay cheerful is… uh, commendable.

"I don't mind." I reply, and her smile brightens.

"Alright then! Let's take a look at our new maps, shall we?"

I nod. Bringing up my right hand, I swipe down to bring up the interface. True to our new host's words, there is indeed a new [Map] segment on the interface.

* * *

 **[Profiles] [Call] [Camera] [Evidence Book] [Map]**

* * *

With a tap on the new mode, a blueprint of the ship appears, though most locations are shaded an opaque black. The ones that aren't, though, are labelled with names - I presume they're locations we can access for now.

* * *

 **==Select!==**

 **Locations:**

 _[Mess Hall]_

Storage Room

Antichamber

Generation Room

Students' Quarters

Selected Location: _Mess Hall_

* * *

"Let's go to the Mess Hall, then." I state, as my mind turns back to Kumiko's apple...something.

Rin shrugs. "Sure, why not? Lead the way!"

"If it is not too much trouble…" I turn around to see Yumi had approached, though standing at somewhat of a distance. "May I go around the school with the both of you?"

Huh. Ain't this a surprise.

Rin's eyes widens for a brief moment, but she agrees with a bright smile nonetheless. "Sure, come along! Ayumu just suggested heading to the Mess Hall!"

I clear my throat awkwardly, even as Yumi's strangely knowing gaze settles on me. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain apple strudel, would it?"

"Nothing at all, " I reply casually before leaving the Trial Room, hoping to whatever deity existed that my auburn hair hid the fact that my ears were burning red.

* * *

 **LOCATION: MESS HALL**

* * *

Surprisingly, there's already quite a few people here, namely Shiori and Dirk, along with Felicity.

"Hello." Being the first to see us, Dirk bows solemnly, while Felicity leaves immediately with a look of annoyance on her face. Well, remembering what Kaede said about her… it's not really that surprising, is it?

Rin waves in return, "Hey there!" and Yumi and I merely nod. Yet it's Shiori who walks over and hands the plate of apple strudel - just how was it still here - without a word, before going back to his seat wordlessly.

"...Thanks?" I utter, but he makes no reply. How...odd. Not to mention uncharacteristic - what happened to his constant comments?

I hear a quiet laugh from my right, and realise that Yumi had somehow grabbed a fork and was beginning to eat the apple strudel. "You don't need to monopolize this, you know," she remarks casually.

...We were playing a board game?

"So, what's this?" Rin grabs a fork from the table and spins it in her hands, as I'm vaguely reminded of how she spun her gun during trial.

Trial, huh…

Dirk's reply of "Apple strudel, apparently," brings me back to the present, and I nod in agreement - though I don't think anyone saw it.

I look around. The wafting smell of something cooking emanates from the kitchen, and I automatically assume Kumiko's probably in there. I venture in, and sure enough, there she is, staring intently at the oven.

"Hey there-"

"Not now, sugar," she holds up a hand. "Baking. Concentration needed."

Oh. Okay.

I make my way back to the tables and sit down. Deciding there's nothing better to do, I find someone to talk to…Rin.

* * *

 **==Free Time!==**

 _ **Free Time with Rin?**_

 _ **[Eh, I like her somewhat, sure]**_ _[But I don't like her enough, pass]_

* * *

Ayumu: So...Rin.

Rin: Wassup?

Ayumu: Can you tell me more about…

Ayumu: _What topic should I bring up?_

* * *

 **==Select!==**

 **Options:**

Apple Sundae

Kaede Suzuki

 _[Exorcism]_

Selected: **Exorcism**

* * *

Ayumu: Creepy demon kids.

Ayumu: _Nailed it._

Rin: Uh…I see. Creepy...demon kids.

Rin: What kind of creepy demon kid?

Ayumu: There are kinds?

Rin: Oh, yeah, absolutely! I mean the term itself is no official classification, but are you talking like... _literal_ premature demons, children possessed by demons, or just really bratty kids? 'Cause lemme tell you, I have next to no experience with that last one.

Ayumu: _She's laughing again._

Ayumu: Uh...is the first kind even a thing? Can demons _have_ children?

Rin: I...dunno, actually. Probably not, but hey, doesn't really matter.

Ayumu: Well, you sound like you know your stuff, at least. How did you get into...Paranormal activity anyways?

Rin: Oh, did you see that one viral video a couple of years back? With the girl escaping a collapsing mansion?

Ayumu: …

Ayumu: If I had, I certainly don't remember it now, I'm afraid. But I'm guessing that girl was you?

Rin: Absolutely! I heard weird noises in the abandoned building, so I ran in! And as I was getting out, the building collapsed around me! I was remarkably enough left unscathed, though.

Ayumu: _She...almost died. Well, that's one way to leave an impression._

Ayumu: And that kickstarted your obsession with the supernatural, I take it.

Rin: Naw, that's been along _waaaaaaay_ longer. This started my career. After my miraculous escape, I got offered like...thirty TV gigs. It was pretty great, actually.

Rin: I was always an enthusiast, but that's how I became an expert.

Ayumu: That sounds great. I wish I knew how I got my talent…

Ayumu: It's probably less exciting though. It sounds like none of you people really know me either.

Rin: Can't say I know anything about you from past experience, no…

Rin: Oh, wait! I can probably tell you what kind of ghost took your memories!

Ayumu: Really? I'd love to hear that.

Ayumu: _...Something feels...off._

Ayumu: _She sounds like she's already very familiar with me, yet she doesn't know who I am?_

Ayumu: _I'm definitely not sure, but I sure hope she isn't_ _ **that**_ _student._

Rin: Hmm...

Rin: Apparently, any sort of lower-level demon would be able to do the trick.

Rin: You attracted a demon, huh...not good.

Ayumu: A demon? Wouldn't I be, like, in hell if I attracted a demon?

Rin: You'd think...but no. Sometimes they just like messing with people, or so I'm told.

Rin: Or perhaps...a poltergeist? But they're not as good at stealing memories.

Rin: This _does_ kinda sound like an elaborate prank, though.

Rin: Sadly, exorcising poltergeists isn't exactly easy. They move around a lot.

Ayumu: I don't see getting back my lost memories being any easier…

Ayumu: (*sighs*) Thanks for trying to help, though, Rin. I really had fun talking to you.

Rin: Well that's good to hear!

Rin: Uh, well, I'll do anything I can to help! I wonder if there's a library where I can do more research…

Rin: Just holler if ya need me, kay?

Ayumu: Alrighty then. Sounds like a plan.

* * *

 _ **Rin Kazehaya - Level 1!**_

 _Rin is...unique, to say the least. She escaped from an abandoned building that she entered because she heard weird noises, and has since been a popular TV personality. She's also trying to research the ghost that stole my memories, but something about how she's talking to me feels off._ _Am I starting to suspect her as the student in my letter? Hopefully not. She's genuinely nice, after all..._

* * *

A familiar vibration travels up my arm, and from the mixed looks of curiosity and disdain on the faces of the others, I guess I'm not the only one who felt it. Bringing down the interface once more shows a similar one to what I received in trial, but from a different person.

Well…that's to be expected. Charles _is_ dead, after all.

 _ **NEW! [Message from: KIYOKO WAKAHISA]**_

I tap it, and the message opens up. So, it would appear that these can be sent between students…

 _ **Kiyoko: There seems to be a few weird machines in the Generation Room that no-one here can use. Perhaps the rest of you could try them out?**_

"Interesting…." muses Shiori dryly, even as he resumes scribbling on whatever it is that he's scribbling on.

Dirk shrugs, before turning to me. "Well, should we check this out?"

"Sure. Might as well get something done," I reply. Leaving Shiori in the Mess Hall and Kumiko in the kitchens, the rest of us head for the Generation Room.

Uh, wait. Where's that again?

* * *

 **==Select!==**

 **Locations:**

Mess Hall

Storage Room

Antichamber

 _[Generation Room]_

Students' Quarters

Selected Location: _Generation Room_

* * *

"It's… on the other side of the ship - located somewhat close to the Storage Room," Yumi informs. Come to think of it, I never did see her pull out her interface… but that doesn't really matter.

Dirk sighs quietly before proceeding forward at a brisk pace, forcing the rest of us to keep up with him. "Do you think the corpse has… been cleared?"

"I can't imagine there being any sort of cleaning crew on board, though. Unless you count Mikaze." I murmur.

"Maybe she summoned some supernatural helpers or something," Rin muses, then gasps. "WHAT IF SHE'S FORCING ARC'S GHOST TO CLEAN HIS OWN BODY?"

"...No." Yumi looks completely nonplussed.

"But it's a possibility-"

Dirk coughs. "Rin, please. I believe we should be headed to the Generation Hall as of now?"

"Sure, sure!"

I watch them go, and follow behind.

* * *

 **LOCATION: GENERATION ROOM**

* * *

"Ah, hello!" The door swings open, and Kiyoko greets us first with a charming smile expected of the SHSL Living Doll, I would presume.

As the rest exchange pleasantries, I glance around the Generation Room, which didn't exactly look as I thought it would.

Actually, what would a Generation Room even look like…? Beats me.

In the corner, two machines are prominently displayed. The variation of buttons, knobs and other implemented devices fascinates me for some reason - and I realize it's probably because I was- am, an Inventor. Seems like fun to try them out, but… I'd probably need to figure out the mechanics first, all over again.

The rest of the room is coloured in pale hues of green, with lamps on the wall held in place by bronze holders. A few beige sofas and chairs are scattered around the room, with several dark coffee tables made of what seems to be oak in the center.

Ryota lies sprawled out on one of the couches, and- he's sleeping again. He seems to be constantly tired, come to think about it…

"Ayumu?" Dirk calls out, and I turn my attention to the others. "I think you should try this out."

Curiosity piques the better of me, and I walk over to where they are gathered around the machines. They seem like slot machines, now that I have gotten a closer look, with the exception of the lack of a slot for coins. But there's something that seems like a scanner pad...

"It requests for coins, actually," Kiyoko nodded. "Well, when you touch the scanner thing, a new interface asks if you would like to take a spin on the machine, but it also states that you require coins to do so."

"And this wasn't stated in the message because…?" Yumi's voice trails off as she stared at Kiyoko, who shrugs with a small sheepish smile. "I guess I forgot; my apologies."

I frown. "Coins? You mean the ones I think I earned an hour ago?"

"Wait what-?!" Rin exclaims, before grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me excitedly. "How did you earn them?"

"From the… trial?" I reply, slightly dazed from all the shaking. "The notification was sent after the trial."

She lets go of me with a huff of disappointment. "Just try the machine, then. I want to see what this thing has to offer."

"Or perhaps, are you looking to replenish your stock of holy water?" I hear a drawl from behind, and turn around to see Ryota looking at us with a wry smile.

That's… an odd expression.

"I too, am curious as to what this machine holds…" Dirk states, looking at the bracelet on my right wrist. Please, I get it already, guys. You want me to work this thing, right? Then give me leeway to do it, sheesh…

"Well, get on with it?" Ryota calls out once more, and I inwardly sigh, before tapping the scanner pad.

* * *

 _ **==Slot Machine==**_

 _Number of coins : 284_

 _Chance of Repeat: 00.00%_

 _Would you like to test your luck?_

 _ **[Yes, why not]**_ _[No, not right now]_

* * *

…Right.

This was definitely not what I was expecting.

Gods above, if you want me and Shiori to become friends, I'm telling you, it ain't gonna happen.

* * *

 _ **==Item Get!==**_

 _[Quill Pen]_

 _It seems to be the tail feather of some kind of bird. There's no ink to go with it, however._

* * *

One of the panels on the machine opened and out popped a thin, flat parcel. I eye it with distaste, but really, there's no-one else I can give this to.

Well, let's put that off as long as we can, shall we?

"Interesting…. I wonder if this is all the machine holds, though?" Yumi muses, but there's something off about what she said.

It hits me then. "Shouldn't you not be able to see my interface?"

"The interface related to that game console is viewable by everyone," Dirk informs - not like I haven't guessed that already, but still. "It would seem that you have an abundance of coins to spare, however."

My only reply is a look of disbelief, and he simply smiles. What is up with this guy...

* * *

 _ **==Slot Machine==**_

 _Number of coins: 283_

 _Chance of Repeat: 00.02%_

 _Would you like to test your luck?_

 _ **[Yes, why not]**_ _[No, not right now]_

* * *

I turn to the slot machine once more, this time spamming the controls. Well, all the better if I spoil it, for I'd then get a chance to see what's inside, no?

What pops out surprises everyone else in the room to a certain degree.

* * *

 _ **==Item Get!==**_

 _[.44 Magnum]_

 _Holy shi- Is this actually a gun? Thank god there are no bullets, and there had better not be any in this machine._

 _[Sunflower Seeds]_

 _This would be useful if we had the Four Dark Gods of Destruction- whoever those are._

 _[Pink Ribbon Hair Tie]_

 _It's a hair tie. And it's pink. What else would you like me to say?_

 _[Flask of Coffee]_

 _Why is there even coffee in this thing? Is it even drinkable? I just hope it doesn't spill._

 _[Electronic Watch]_

 _It has multiple functions, but I have no idea why I'd need 'em. Well, except reading the time I guess…_

 _[Sakura Bouquet]_

 _It's a large bouquet of cherry blossoms. How is this even possible? Aren't they out of season?_

 _[Encased Rose]_

 _It's a red rose encased in resin, shaped like a teardrop. It's in a silver stand, and fits comfortably in one hand._

* * *

"Well… that was surprising." Rin states blankly, glancing at the parcel that contained the gun. But really, that's all everyone is staring at.

Me, on the other hand, I glance at the rest of my items. I guess it's fortunate I'm wearing what I'm wearing. Never knew having so many pockets was nice.

As I insert packages into pockets, I overhear the others still talking about the gun.

"Perhaps it's just a model gun…" Kiyoko muses, and Dirk shakes his head. "That's too optimistic. But we should at least make sure no-one has bullets."

"One person definitely has bullets, you know?" Rin looked grave for the first time. "Wouldn't be the ghosts, would it?" Ryota asks jokingly, and she stayed silent for a while, before her reply came. "Possible, but I'm thinking of someone else entirely."

Yumi raised a hand. "It wouldn't happen to be Mikaze, would it?"

Rin nods, and for a moment, Dirk looks solemn. But just that one moment.

I hold up the Sakura Bouquet and test its weight. Since it doesn't fit in my vest pockets, I simply hold on to it. Ditto for the flask of coffee.

"Kay, I'm done." I look up. "What's next?"

"I guess we should head to the Antichamber, then?" Dirk asks. "Well, actually... I think I'll stay behind."

I shrug, and Rin nods. But Yumi shakes her head. "I think I'd like to stay and chat with Kiyoko a little more. Let's all meet up for dinner later, alright?"

"You got it!" Rin exclaims, and with a farewell wave to Kiyoko, Yumi, Dirk and Ryota, we left the Generation Room.

* * *

 **==Select!==**

 **Locations:**

Mess Hall

Storage Room

 _Antichamber_

Generation Room

Students' Quarters

Selected Location: _Antichamber_

* * *

"Come to think of it… are you the only one with coins?" Rin asks, as we walk down the hallways to the Antichamber. Why 'Anti-' and not 'Ante-', I will never know. "If so, then why?" She seems puzzled, but then again, I am too.

"Well… I guess it has something to do with participation in trial?" It sounds more like a question, but honestly, I don't know either. "I think Mutsuko might also have some, but...eh."

"Hmm… maybe." She stays quiet for the rest of the journey, but her sentient ponytail bobs intently, almost as if it was trying to say something. Nah, it's probably just me.

* * *

 **LOCATION: ANTICHAMBER**

* * *

Upon entry into the Antichamber, the smell that greets me is the sickly sweet one of antiseptic. The room is entirely white, with several beds lined against the walls and multiple cupboards everywhere.

Basically, it just looks like a makeshift hospital wing.

"Can we help you with anything?" It's Mutsuko, I realise, and while she's looking through a cupboard, I see her gaze fix on us.

But before I can say anything, Rin interrupts. "Did you receive coins from trial, Mutsuko?"

"I did indeed. Why the question?" Mutsuko seemed to have found what she wanted, for she closed the cupboard doors and walked to the other side of the room, where Kaede is seated on a chair next to a bed. And still unconscious on the bed is Nicol, but at least his wound is dressed now.

"Hey, Ayumu, Rin," Kaede greets us with a wave, but he looks slightly worried about something. As I walk over, Rin enters a discussion with Mutsuko, probably one about girls' stuff. Actually, that's unlikely, considering who they are.

* * *

 **==Free Time!==**

 _ **Free Time with Kaede?**_

 _[Sure, seems like a good idea]_ _ **[Nah, I think I should let him rest]**_

* * *

"So, how are you doing?" I question, plopping down into a chair beside him, and he turns to look at me. "Pretty okay. But what about you?" His gaze is strangely knowing like Yumi's, but unlike hers, his doesn't seem to pry.

"I've probably been better, but I don't remember it."

"I see." A pause, almost as if he's unsure on whether to continue. "Actually, I'm not sure if you've noticed this, but…"

"But?" I probably haven't noticed whatever he's going to talk about, so might as well prompt him to continue.

Kaede frowns. "No-one here has enough medical expertise to properly treat wounds." He gestured to Nicol's bandaged shoulder. "This is about the limits of what I can do, and Mutsuko deals with sports injuries. I'm not sure if Nicol himself can treat injuries, but I'm pretty sure none of the rest can."

I blink, before the implications of that statement sinks in. "Wait, but if that's the case, then how-"

"It simply means that we need to be careful about sustaining injuries." Mutsuko interrupts me. "And oh, Kaede, Kiyoko apparently sent a message."

He looks confused. "Then why haven't we received it?"

"Perhaps this room is possessed by ghosts!" Rin exclaims, before taking out a bottle of what seems to be water. "Let us spray the holy water around the plac-"

"If I have to clean up your mess, Kazehaya, you can expect to be the next corpse."

I turn around sharply to face the open doorway, only to see Mikaze enter the room. She heads for one of the cupboards, and takes out a small bottle. "You've probably figured this out, but this room isn't named the Antichamber for nothing. When in this room, your connection to the server is cut off, thus preventing the receiving of messages and et cetera." Turning to leave, she pauses at the doorway. "And on a side note, you have about twenty-one hours left to kill."

...Figures that she'd remind us of the time limit left. And by proxy, the time left until the link to my lost memories disappears for good…But I can't kill anyone here.

Or...can I…?

"Hey, Ayumu?" Kaede's voice cuts through my thoughts, and I blink. "Yeah?"

He frowns. "You seem… out of it." I shake my head, and reply with a "Just thinking of stuff, that's all." Kaede doesn't seem to be convinced, though, and I have a feeling that neither Mutsuko or Rin are convinced either.

But still...

"Are you sure it's just 'stuff', as you phrase it?" A quiet yet familiar voice is heard in the resultant silence, and all our gazes turn immediately to the Agent on the bed. He's conscious.

"Nicol-" Kaede starts, but aforementioned Agent holds up a hand. "Will someone tell me what's in that ominous folder on the bedside table?" His gaze then fixes on me, but I can't identify the depth behind it.

"It's the motive for this round," Mutsuko states, taking a seat on yet another chair. There seemed to be no shortage of chairs, for Rin too drew one up and took a seat next to the bed. "It contains your secret, apparently."

Nicol just laughs wryly, before opening the envelope. He doesn't seem convinced.

"Is this really okay?" Kaede questions, even as Nicol glances through the contents before tossing it to him. "Here, read it. Better yet, you all read it." It as if he doesn't believe it's worthy of killing for, and I frown as I take a look.

* * *

 _To: Nicol di Avantia_

 _Surely you remember this, right? Or to be more precise, her._

 _If twenty-four hours pass without a murder, Nicole's life is forfeit._

 _Choose wisely._

 _Signed, Mikaze Tokihiko, SHSL Interrogator_

* * *

"...is there something you're hiding from us?" Mutsuko narrowed her eyes, and Nicol shrugs, but makes no reply. It's to be expected, I suppose… the guy just let us read his motive.

With an annoyed huff, the Sports Scientist left the room. "Then I bid you all farewell." Rin glances at me, before announcing a hasty goodbye, and rushing off after Mutsuko. Kaede too makes his excuses and leaves the room, but I get the feeling he's not going far.

"So," I glance at Nicol, who refuses to look at me. "Care to share?"

"I could say the same of you," is his rebuttal, and I shrug.

* * *

 **==Free Time!==**

 _ **Free Time with Nicol?**_

 _ **[Definitely, there's something weird going on]**_ _[Nope, I don't need to get caught in this mess]_

* * *

Ayumu: So, who's Nicole?

Nicol: ….Would you like the honest answer, or the standard reply I'd give?

Ayumu: You mean I have a choice?

Ayumu: _He's surprisingly… sarcastic. Actually, correct that. He's being serious right now…_

Nicol: Obviously. I would expect the same of you, however.

Ayumu: ...The honest answer, then.

Nicol: I don't know.

Ayumu: …

Ayumu: If that's the honest answer, what's the standard reply?

Nicol: It's still going to be "I don't know".

Ayumu: What do you mean, you don't know? I mean, this Nicole person must mean something to you, right?

Nicol: I mean exactly what I said. I have no idea who this Nicole person is.

Ayumu: But how is that possible… unless, you have amnesia too?

Nicol: …

Ayumu: _He's silent. I must have hit the nail on the head…_

Ayumu: From Mutsuko's reaction, I'd say you didn't tell anyone, did you? But it'd explain why you were so quick to bring up amnesia when I said that I didn't know my name…

Nicol: It's not like yours. Unlike you, I remember some things… but not a lot.

Ayumu: Care to explain a little further?

Nicol: ...The major differences I have observed so far are that I remember my name, talent and my purpose. Basic skills are present, just like how you don't stop to think about how to sit down. But I recall nothing else concrete.

Nicol: Before I take my turn in this question segment, is there anything else you'd like to ask?

Ayumu: ...How...did you remember all of those, and yet, not who you're close to?

Nicol: I could ask the same of you.

Nicol: Speaking of you...What's in _your_ letter?

Ayumu: …

Ayumu: _Straight to the point, isn't he?_

Ayumu: I'd tell you, but...Not here. Probably not now either.

Ayumu: I don't want to bring on any more paranoia than is otherwise necessary.

Nicol: And you think that I would be susceptible to paranoia? Interesting.

Nicol: I won't pry any further if you insist, but I would like to hear it sometime. Actually, reading it might be better - you can't exactly fake the handwriting. Or can you?

Ayumu: … I think I can't, at least.

Ayumu: Well… do you have any other questions?

Nicol: One more, actually. Do you experience flashes of what might just be memories when you encounter objects?

Ayumu: No. At least, not yet, I guess.

Ayumu: I take it you do?

Nicol: Not on objects, no. But it's pretty much a given that you wouldn't experience it with people, seeing as you know no-one.

Ayumu: Well, not exactly, I mean, names and things come to me out of nowhere. I don't suppose you know who Sayaka, Chihiro, and the Four Dark Devas of Destruction are, do you?

Nicol: I think I do, actually.

Nicol: …Well, I get the feeling I should know them, but I don't.

Ayumu: _He looks unsettled, as if not knowing was the worst thing that had happened. But then again..._

Ayumu: Well, best of luck, then, from one amnesiac to another. If I find anything that can help you, I'll pass it over asap.

Nicol: ...The same to you, I guess. Thank you.

Ayumu: Thank you too.

* * *

 _ **Nicol di Avantia - Level 1!**_

 _It's surprising that he too suffers from amnesia, but it would seem that a precious few of his memories were spared. There's nothing much, actually, except for the fact that he might be recovering pieces of it. Maybe it's a sign that I'll recover mine too..._

* * *

I leave the Antichamber, only to meet Kaede standing a short distance away from the entrance. "How was it?" He asks, with a small smile on his face. "Nicol doesn't talk to anyone much, but I guess you had a conversation, or you wouldn't have taken so long."

Remembering the subject of the earlier conversation, I stop myself from replying immediately. If he hasn't told anyone, then he probably has his reasons for doing so.

"It was just a chat. He didn't seem too worried about the motive- though I don't think the same can be said for the rest?" It ends off as a question unintentionally, even as Kaede nods slowly. "I don't think so either."

There's silence for a while, before Kaede speaks up once more. "So, where to next?"

"?" I'm confused, but he clarifies it almost immediately after. "I was supposed to go exploring the area with Mutsuko, but she left. And I'm not too fond of the idea of going alone, not with that motive anyway."

"I see." Nodding, I bring up the map once more. "Then would you like to pick an area?"

"How about the Storage Room, then?" He shrugs. "It'd make sense if it were cleaned up now, right? And if it isn't…"

"Well, let's not dwell on that." I grin. "Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _SkyNote: So… I'm not dead. And neither is SD. That's about it from me._

 _SDNote: (*too busy celebrating AFoFD's milestones check to comment further*)_

 _Review Replies:_

 _ **Limeade Space Dorito**_ _: If you're not psychic, then what are you? It would seem as though this story needs more interesting plot twists if the plot is that obvious…_ _You've now gotten a glimpse of Bakayumu's social skills, so how would you rate them?_ _Please keep in mind that you're directly rating SD's portrayal of Bakayumu, so go ahead and don't hold back any punches. (Have mercy - Mr. Meme)_

 _ **The Illusive Faeire**_ _: Greetings to the alt from Crims, as I believe I'm named. Whomever said that just because I'm not Marco means that I can't mirror travel? I may have killed him in some alternate universe and inherited his abilities - you never know. Besides, it obviously isn't Ritsu. It's Rin.  
_ _#done_

 _ **DeadlyThunder195**_ _: And I apologize for the horribly late update. Exams were - are - a thing but hey, much-longer chapter to make up for it. Mikaze as a chick is surprising - you are the first person to call her that. I wonder if your tune would change if you knew her story, but hey, free times with the host isn't allowed here, unlike in Last Chance.  
_ _You don't have to stop referencing - it's interesting to read your theories. It's just that the original stories might or might not help much. Heh.  
_ _And poor Charles, yes. (He is survived by his son and daughter. -SD)_

 _ **DarkRubySparks**_ _: Two reviews in one? Wow.  
_ _Please do not like the hellspawn. Why would you like hellspawn. Akuma is the devil and I'm not joking omg her name means devil - just why.  
_ _If your bet is Kumiko dying, let's wait till all FTs/Exploration are over to find out if you're right or not. Heh. And… inb4 it's your precious Kawazoe who stole them. #plottwist_


	10. Interference I

_Two people seated in the darkest corner of a cafe. There was no need to, for the lights weren't on, and the only light was from the moon, streaming through the broken windows. They had picked the worst yet best place to meet for secrecy's sake._

 _One of them had hair glinting silver under the light, while the other's short locks were darker than the shadows themselves. Their gazes too were of different colours, yet there was the same cold intensity that burned there with an unceasing fire._

" _So, how did the mission go?"_

" _Successful as predicted. She had no trouble entering and eliminating the guards."_

" _Heh. So I take it that the first Act has started, then?"_

" _... second, if you take into account the murder of Arc Iilum and the execution of Charles Meadows."_

" _We don't count them. Besides, no-one will question their disappearance. That ship is designed for that purpose, after all."_

" _...very well. Incidentally, you don't usually answer questions with so much detail."_

" _...you've never officially left us, anyway. Besides, if this information gets leaked… I'll know where it came from."_

* * *

 _Two other people were sitting in a separate room, far away from the first pair. It was dark and cramped, with the only source of light being from the giant monitor in the middle of the room._

 _The male had brown hair cut short, and his brown gaze was all too weary. The black haired female who was staring worriedly at him toyed with the scarlet lock in her hair._

" _...Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."_

" _What's wrong?"_

" _My dad isn't going to be coming back home. Someone got the drop on him and Arc."_

" _Oh, crap, Joshua, I'm-"_

" _I'm okay. I expected loss when I got into this line of work, so I was prepared to lose him. But what I'm not prepared to do is tell Diana."_

" _She...She'll be fine. We'll tell her your father's gone on an extended vacation-"_

" _Airi. She's fourteen. She sure as hell can tell if we try to cover something up."_

" _Then what the hell do you suggest we do? It's not like I can sew your dad back to life or anything-"_

" _For now? We keep pressing on. Operation Last Chance needs to succeed, or everything else I've sacrificed will be for nothing. Any news from our little friend on the Dawn Rider?"_

" _Nothing yet. He probably isn't dead, though - I'm pretty sure you'd know if he was."_

" _Alright then. Please get us some hot chocolate, Airi. I have a feeling we're going to be due for one long letter back to HQ."_

* * *

 _This third area wasn't even a room at all - it could no longer be considered one, with all the extensions and what not made to the area. Seated in the center and surrounded by all sorts of computers - and a washbasin on the far end of the room - were three people._

" _Meadows sent in his report. Never thought I'd see the day he'd type past three pages." The first was a tall male with messy black hair, who looked as though he hadn't slept in quite a long time._

" _You obviously need sleep. His reports have been at unusual periodic intervals, but recently they've hit a record of more than a page." The second leant back in her chair, brushing a lock of black hair and a highlight of red out of her eyes. She too looked weary. "At least they're no longer one-liners."_

 _A quiet sigh was heard from the last person in the room. His black hair was tied back into a short ponytail, even as he walked over to the washbasin to rinse his hands. "You're both exhausted. But none of us can afford to rest right now, and you know it. Ryuuga, have we gotten the feed from the ship yet?"_

 _The first let out a long drawn-out puff of air. "You know it's close to impossible, Shi. It's designed to cut off all ties until everything was solved-"_

" _And who was the genius who programmed it that way again?" commented the second, who was now typing away at a keyboard… and playing chess._

" _I seem to recall a certain someone making the move to send it at an earlier date, something about it being safer?" snarks the first, but stops when water was flicked at him. "H-Hey!"_

" _Stop arguing already." states the third apathetically, only to be interrupted by the second._

 _"He's back."_


	11. VIII: Hanging By A Thread

_A/N:_

 _SkyNote: Hi I'm sick-_

 _SDNote: And I'm sicker._

 _SkyNote: So anyway, due to technical issues, I am now without a laptop. SD will be posting this, I guess, but expect slower updates. Probably. And oh, FTs were a pain in the neck._

* * *

 _ **Chapter VIII: Hanging By A Thread**_

* * *

" _I see." Nodding, I bring up the map once more. "Then would you like to pick an area?"_

" _How about the Storage Room, then?" Kaede shrugs. "It'd make sense if it were cleaned up now, right? And if it isn't…"_

" _Well, let's not dwell on that." I grin. "Alright then. Let's go."_

* * *

 **LOCATION: STORAGE ROOM**

* * *

It's… clear, surprisingly. Arc's corpse is no longer there, and even all the blood has been cleared away.

The image of Mikaze propping a dead Paladin over her shoulder bemuses me. Surely that didn't happen, did it? I mean, how could she have moved a six-foot knight, who was in armour to boot?

But the equally-confused look on Kaede's face at least tells me that I'm not alone in this confusion, thank god.

Of course, we aren't the only people there.

"You two." Mutsuko inclines her head as we enter. "As you can see, we're one Paladin short-"

"But we're definitely not short on ghosts, at least!" Someone else finishes, even as I see Rin too enter the room from the corner of my eye. Mutusko looks somewhat annoyed, but shrugs it off.

She goes over to talk to Kaede, leaving me with Mutsuko. Let's see now...

* * *

 **==Free Time!==**

 _ **Free Time with Mutusko?**_

 _ **[Alright, why not?]**_ _[Perhaps it's not such a wise idea to bug her...]_

* * *

Ayumu: So, what's up?

Mutusko: ...If you don't count the fact that there's a corpse missing, then no, nothing's up.

Mutusko: Why the question though?

Ayumu: I dunno. Just felt like asking.

Ayumu: Well, I haven't really been informed yet, but why exactly _are_ we here on this ship?

Mutusko: ...I forgot you were amnesiac.

Ayumu: _She looks exasperated for some reason._

Ayumu: Yeah, I'm sorry, if that makes you feel any better.

Mutusko: In any case. We're… the last ones. The last Super High School Level talents who have the capability to be the Super High School Level Hope.

Mutsuko: Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima are both dead, anyway. Besides, you could say that if we have the capability to be Hope, the reverse is also true.

Ayumu: ...They thought an amnesiac could inspire hope?

Mutusko: I don't question the people in charge. I'm just here to do my part.

Mutsuko: Besides...I believe it was mentioned before, you're the only one we don't know. We were gathered about a week before we boarded the ship. Even for Nicol, who came last, had at least two days of interaction.

Mutsuko: ...It's actually difficult to tell if you haven't yet already picked a side.

Ayumu: I don't even know what the benefits are to supporting either side. Heck, I don't even know why I _should_ pick a side.

Mutsuko: Perhaps it's only that you've forgotten. We're neutrality for now, so to speak. But with this Mutual Killing Game… people will fall to Despair, even on this ship.

Mutsuko: It's just a matter of time.

Ayumu: Well then. Guess I can't stop that - best I can do is hope I don't.

Mutsuko: Hm. I wouldn't use the word 'hope' so casually if I were you. Neither would I use 'despair'.

Ayumu: Is it really all that taboo?

Mutsuko: Indeedly so. I suggest you watch your back around here.

Ayumu: Alright, alright, no need to tell me.

Ayumu: _Guess I'm going to have to be careful with what I say around these parts._

Ayumu: _But at least Mutsuko wasn't outright antagonistic about it._

Ayumu: _Oh, right. Speaking of Mutsuko…_

Ayumu: By the way, have you tried the Slot Machine yet?

Mutsuko: About that… well...

* * *

Conversation was fairly brief after that. Seeing as we had no leads to go on, we split up again outside the storage room, with Mutsuko and Rin going one way, and Kaede and I going the other.

"I guess… well, I don't really know where to next," Kaede sighs, and I shrug in return. "Let's just… walk, then?" His reply is a slight nod, and we head out of the Storage Room and onto the deck.

Surprisingly, though, there's someone I thought I'd not meet waiting outside the Storage Room. Kyoya was leaning against the wall, and greeted Kaede with an acknowledging nod. His gaze doesn't leave me, however. "Could I have a word, Umemoto?"

"What word?" I respond out of habit.

He gives me a look that says ' _really?'_ , but walks off to a short distance away. "Are you coming, or not?"

* * *

 **==Free Time!==**

 _ **Free Time with Kyoya?**_

 _ **[Let's… hear what he has to say, I guess]**_ _[And subject him to more bad jokes? Nah]_

* * *

Ayumu: Alright then, what's going on?

Kyoya: It's about the motives.

Ayumu: _He's looking at the far-off horizon. It's uncharacteristic-_

Kyoya: Are you planning on killing?

Kyoya: Wait, what am I talking about? Right, you wouldn't answer anyway.

Ayumu: No, I mean, why would I even kill anyone?

Ayumu: I don't even remember _what_ my secret's supposed to mean. Amnesiac, remember?

Kyoya: You could be lying about the amnesia… actually, just forget about it.

Kyoya: It's not worth it.

Ayumu: ...What's not worth it?

Kyoya: There's no point in discussing what's the point of the motive. Neither it is worth is to discuss anything with anyone, because there's no telling who's going to kill.

Kyoya: I thought you'd have figured that out already.

Ayumu: Yeah, but at least I'd be able to convince some people not to.

Ayumu: Really though, why so serious? Does the motive really affect you all that much?

Kyoya: That's up to interpretation. Personally, I wouldn't like to see people die for it.

Ayumu: I don't think _anyone_ would like to see people die for it. Besides, you could always rule yourself out as a suspect.

Ayumu: What's your letter say?

Kyoya: …And why should I answer that?

Ayumu: Because…You're a nice guy and you don't mind sharing?

Kyoya: Nice try, but no. In case you didn't realise due to your observational skills, or perhaps the lack thereof, I tore my folder up in the trial room.

Ayumu: Well, okay. But still, it's gotta be about a person, right?

Ayumu: All of the letters so far have had to do with someone important to us, so…?

Kyoya: You say that as if you've seen other letters.

Ayumu: _He looks wary now._

Ayumu: Course I have. Not telling whose, but, I have.

Kyoya: …Heh, not something I'd expect from you, but alright.

Kyoya: I did indeed glance at my folder before ripping it up. And it did indeed mention a person.

Ayumu: And?

Kyoya: ...I honestly don't see a reason to continue, unless of course, you want to start first.

Ayumu: My letter involves one of the people aboard this ship. That's all I'm comfortable telling you, because I don't even know who that person is. No name, nothing.

Kyoya: I suppose that's a given, considering your amnesia. Well, mine concerns a family member not on board the ship.

Ayumu: That seems to be a given for everyone else I've seen...Which one?

Kyoya: ...My younger brother.

Ayumu: _He somehow seems a little…hesitant? Is that right?_

Ayumu: So, I suppose they're killing him unless someone on this ship bites the dust?

Kyoya: Unfortunately. For now, I can only wish someone else has a bigger need to murder than I do.

Kyoya: I don't want to resort to anything drastic, after all.

Ayumu: …

Ayumu: You do that. Best of luck.

Kyoya: I don't suppose you'd kill for whomever that person on board is?

Ayumu: …

Ayumu: _I'm not answering that._

Kyoya: Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough.

* * *

 _ **Kyoya Akita - Level 1!**_

 _Kyoya seems to treasure the people on this ship underneath that cocky exterior, at least, though his motive does give cause to worry. Like all else, he's hesitant about sensitive issues, and seems to care a lot more for his younger brother who is set as the motive this time round, but it feels as though I've barely learnt anything about him._

* * *

He leaves without a farewell, and as I glance back to Kaede, the Technician shugs. "I can safely say Kyoya never lets anyone know him or the secret behind his magic, so…"

I shake my head. "It's fine." It still bugs me that some people aren't being quite as trustful of me as I would have hoped, but considering I don't remember anything about myself, maybe there might be something they know about me that I don't.

 _Oh yeah. Memories. *sigh* This is starting to get real repetitive..._

"Well, I guess, where to next?" Kaede asks, and I shrug. "Anywhere's fine."

He thinks about it for a few moments.

* * *

 **==Select!==**

 **Locations:**

Mess Hall

Storage Room

Antichamber

Generation Room

 _Students' Quarters_

Selected Location: _Students' Quarters_

* * *

"...Uh…" I raise an eyebrow. "Okay, sure, why not."

He merely smiles.

* * *

 **LOCATION: STUDENTS' QUARTERS**

* * *

It's with a smile on his face that he drags me over to a pale pink door. "Let's watch the SHSL Lolicon in action."

I swear to Arceus, Kaede, if you start that too-

"If you're looking for Akuma, she's in the Mess Hall." Surprisingly, it's Yumi who exits the room with the pale pink door, and her expression is unreadable as always.

I cough awkwardly, but Kaede takes no hints. "Right. Would you like to watch the Lolicon do his work-"

"Kaede-" I begin, only for Yumi to leave the Students' Quarters as if nothing was said.

Rude much?

Still, without giving me much time to dwell on the murder, Kaede drags me to the Mess Hall. I seem to be getting dragged along a lot today, come to think of it…

* * *

 **LOCATION: MESS HALL**

* * *

Inside the Mess Hall are Akuma and surprisingly, Shiori hasn't left. But honestly, I'm never going to make peace with that Asshole.

Kaede gives me a "what are you waiting for" look, and I sigh. But the near-silence is broken by Akuma herself, who gives me a small wave from her seat at the table. "Ayumu-niichan…"

* * *

 **==Free Time!==**

 _ **Free Time with Akuma?**_

 _ **[She's too adorable to resist.]**_ _[There's actually a reason to say no...?]_

* * *

Ayumu: Is something the matter, Akuma?

Akuma: …

Ayumu: _She's not looking me in the eye. I guess something's up for sure._

Akuma: ...the same as everyone else…

Akuma: It's the motive.

Ayumu: Oh. Oh dear. Akuma, have you been crying?

Akuma: ...No, Akuma has not.

Akuma: Akuma doesn't cry.

Ayumu: I see.

Ayumu: _Well, she's obviously lying._

Ayumu: Look, Akuma, you don't have to lie to me. I know you're afraid of what could happen to the person in your letter, but have faith.

Ayumu: They can't possibly target all our families at once, right?

Akuma: ...Maybe they could… Akuma thinks that if they could board this ship, then maybe… they can do anything.

Akuma: Akuma doesn't want to lose… what's most important.

Ayumu: _What's most important…_

Ayumu: _If only I knew what was most important. And how to get it back._

Ayumu: There, there. It's okay, alright? I promise I'll try to find a way around this all.

Akuma: Alright…

Akuma: Thank you, Ayumu-niichan.

Ayumu: _She's hugging me. The feeling is foreign, but fairly comfortable…_

Ayumu: _Her hold on me's pretty strong though. Maybe I'm just not used to being hugged._

Akuma: (*sniffs*) Akuma just doesn't want to lose her dad… Ever since Akuma's mum died, he's been the only one to take care of her all this time.

Akuma: If he dies, he's never going to get a Nobel Prize! Akuma just can't let that happen!

Ayumu: _Oh. More family matters._

Ayumu: _Sigh… They even gave Nicol someone he can't remember who was probably family and not me? What happened to my mum and dad, huh?_

Ayumu: Akuma, calm down. I'm sure your dad will be fine.

Ayumu: For now, stay strong, alright? Big girls don't cry.

Akuma: …

Ayumu: Oof!

Ayumu: _She punched me!_

Akuma: Bakayumu-niichan...Akuma's already a young woman.

Akuma: …

Akuma: But thank you very much. Thank you for being here for Akuma.

Ayumu: _She's hugging me again. I guess I'll just let her do so for now._

* * *

 _ **Akuma Ankoku - Level 1!**_

 _So it would seem that Akuma has got a motive related to family as well… I wonder what happened to mine… In any case, it would seem that Akuma's really concerned about her father, given that he was the sole person who brought her up after her mother's death. And hopefully, her hugs don't bruise._

* * *

She's noticeably more cheerful, waving goodbye as Kaede and I leave the Mess Hall - but not after I drop by the kitchens once more. Kumiko's gone, but the oven is turned on.

Hopefully… there's more apple strudel.

"Hey!"

It's down in the hallways nearer to the intersection between the Storage Room and the Students' Quarters when he storms up to us, or rather, me.

I turn, as Illa storms up to me. "I'd like a word, Ayumu." His voice reveals the barely suppressed… anger? Irritation?

Oh dear lord.

* * *

 **==Free Time!==**

 _ **Free Time with Illa?**_

 _ **[Oh god, what now?]**_ _[Maybe if I just don't talk, he'll go away...]_

* * *

Ayumu: Okay, Illa, tell me directly, what's going on?

Illa: ….are you a Lolicon or no?

Ayumu: _He looks stern, surprisingly._

Ayumu: To be honest, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I'm not. Why the question?

Illa: ...I'm watching you.

Illa: You better keep your hands off Aika. You'd better.

Ayumu: If I may ask… what do you mean?

Ayumu: _Uh oh… he looks really angry now..._

Illa: You had your hands all over Ankoku earlier, did you not?

Ayumu: Wait-

Illa: That's exactly what I mean. Stay away from Aika.

Ayumu: ...I wasn't aware that was a rule aboard the Dawn Rider.

Illa: There isn't. But if she gets hurt, I'm going after you.

Ayumu: Chill out, man. I swear on the fact that I don't even remember if I'm remotely straight or not that I have no reason to want to hurt Aika, nor take her away from you.

Illa: Good, I-

Illa: Wait, what do you mean, ' _take her away from me'_?

Ayumu: _Whoops. Freudian slip. Quick, think of something smart, think of something smart-_

Ayumu: So… Who's been targeted in your motive?

Ayumu: _Nailed it._

Illa: ...I see no reason to tell you.

Ayumu: Huh. Well, then you have another option - why are you being so protective of Aika?

Illa: …

Illa: What was your first question again?

Ayumu: Who's the unlucky relative of yours?

Illa: Not a relative.

Illa: ...An entire orphanage.

Ayumu: Oh. Well, ain't that a surprise. Never took you for the orphan sort.

Illa: ...That's what most people think. Besides, it doesn't matter.

Ayumu: How so?

Illa: There's no way this motive can be real.

Illa: This ship is completely isolated, so there's no way she can kill them all.

Ayumu: Good to see at least one person here believes that as well.

Illa: ...So, you're implying that everyone else is worried about that piece of paper?

Illa: ...That's low, even for them.

Ayumu: Not everyone. And besides, if Mikaze managed to get on the ship, who knows what the group benefacting her can do.

Illa: You're missing my point. This ship is isolated.

Illa: Even if she managed to get on, how will she get the signal off to her group outside assuming that there's no murder?

Ayumu: …

Ayumu: You have a point there…

Illa: Right. I've answered your question. Now do me a favour and stay away from Aika.

Ayumu: Yeah, sure, whatever, you can have her to yourself, you-

* * *

 _ **Illarion 'Illa' Utkin - Level 1!**_

 _Okay, now I'm seriously getting annoyed by how many of them have 'people that are dear to them' listed under motive - everyone but me. In any case, it's really concerning that more than one life is resting on Illa's shoulders… and he seems a tad too concerned about Aika._

 _Okay, maybe not a tad._

* * *

The sun had set by the time I had finally escaped from Illa's wrath. Maybe I _shouldn't_ have used that joke, but in my defense, he had it coming.

Beep.

With a small grimace, I pull up the interface - only to see a message from Kumiko regarding dinner.

"So, you're finally done angering Illa?" comes the dry question from Shiori- Wait, where did Kaede go?

"The Technician went off to cool down the rampaging Instrumentalist," was the blunt statement as he proceeded down the hallway without waiting for me to catch up.

Rude, but then, I don't know why I expected anything less.

He doesn't seem eager to make any more conversation, and frankly, neither am I, so the silence remained till we reached the Mess Hall. And boy did the silence break in the most awkward way possible.

"What just happened here?" Shiori mutters, and I snort. "Doesn't take a genius to see that shit went down, obviously."

He "tch"ed, but leaves, though my gaze never leaves the now food-covered table. And when I say that, I mean that the table is laden with dishes - especially pastries - and not that a food fight just occurred with the table being the sole victim.

It's... Strange, I suppose, to see everyone - or almost everyone together in an empty room.

Not quite the room itself being empty, but rather, the atmosphere being blank. Small idle conversations were audible and ongoing, but the fact that everyone was feeling an imminent overhanging sense of doom was clearly written on all faces.

I take a seat, and somehow get dragged into small conversation with just about everyone present.

Surely, if I can find someone who seems just a little hesitant in their attitude towards me...

I can figure out who that person is, right?

...

I'm starting to get mildly annoyed now. No one seems to be avoiding me for whatever reason at all, meaning no one is a clear suspect for the person who took my memories.

 _Perhaps I should make my letter public so that the thief can confess now and save themselves from tomorrow's death-_

" _Attention all students - the time is now 10pm. The Cafeteria doors will now be locked."_

Or, well… I guess it's bedtime, then. I look down at my finished plate - what did I even eat?

"Tomorrow morning. Let's all gather here in the cafeteria again…so we can make sure that everyone's okay." Yumi suggests, and she's replied with mostly stiff nods. "Alright then. Farewell," is her parting statement as she leaves the hallways - somehow, it sounds like more than just a casual goodnight greeting.

Come to think of it, it sounds strangely final…

We all clear our plates and walk back towards our rooms. I wave my hand over the fuchsia-coloured door to let myself in.

I get a better look at the insides of my room. There's a small bed with two pillows, as well as a brown wardrobe standing against the fuchsia walls. Along with the desk that I now place my Ecto-Goggles, rose, flask of coffee and relatively full fanny pack in, there's a modest table-lamp, a rack of stationary, and some paper. Built into said desk was a drawer, which I opened.

Wow. There's a lot of cool shit in here. Ahem, pardon my language.

Along with the portable nailgun tucked away to one side, I see a collection of gears and wires, just waiting for me to get my hands on them, along with duct tape, WD40, glue, and...pipe cleaners?

 _Ooh, fuzzy. I like these._

Closing it, I shed off the layers of my clothing, looking into the wardrobe to see if there's anything to change into. Surprise - there are rows upon rows of my own outfit, arranged neatly by clothing type, and a few spare sets of flannel pajamas. Picking one at random, I put it on, pleased to see it fits.

I trudge to my bed and flop down on it. Today's been a rollercoaster ride of a day, and while I'm no closer to figuring out who I am, I guess there's always tomorrow.

 _I don't have a lot of time, though. Unless I can figure out the identity of my mind-napper, my past life is toast._

Grumbling, I lay my head on the pillow, and attempt to sleep. It doesn't come easily, but soon enough, I drift off.

* * *

" _What do you mean, he's back?" The black-haired male, identified to be Shi, dried off his hands on his labcoat that had clearly seen better days. "Who's back?"_

" _Alyn's managed to get out a message," stated the girl, who turned a monitor around to face the other two, ignoring the soft gasp from the man identified as Ryuuga. But the expressions of relief soon turned to those of perplexed confusion, and even what seemed like a hint of frustration._

 _For the message read as follows:_

 _ **Leaving Helgard in a day. Gunslinger Kai Inoue, Aristocrat Arthuria Yang and Butler Aesoth R'skel left of Base Three. Raid conducted on the Despair base there five months back by dead operatives. Yuuna Park confirmed dead. Information sent by usual channels. -Alyn**_

" _Yuuna Park…? Dead?" Shi shook his head, almost as if unwilling to believe the news. "There's no way… she's on board the Dawn Rider, isn't she?"_

 _Ryuuga nodded, a grim expression on his face. Turning back to the monitor next to him, he brought up a file on-screen, fingers flying across the keyboard and typing up a storm. "Our last footage from the ship before contact was cut off."_

 _True enough, the video started playing, showing a black-haired figure jump onto the deck. And in another instant, the feed cut off with a muffled gunshot._

" _Wait… she drew a gun…?" The girl questioned, her heterochromatic eyes narrowing. "Pause the footage at that moment, and see if you can get a good shot of the gun model-"_

" _Ahead of you on that count, Ryuenji." With a smug smile, Ryuuga pulled up an image file. "Her gun is a Desert Eagle .44, and guess who's the only operative we know who holds a gun of that model."_

" _So she's here too, huh…" The girl named Ryuenji flipped her chessboard to her floor, frustration evident on her face. "At this rate, we can't get them out-"_

" _I don't know what Alyn was thinking, but if his words are to believed, then we either have a twin, or an impostor." Shi cuts in tonelessly. "Look at that image. This person matches all the details we have on Yuuna Park, right down to the build and grey irises."_

 _"So... There's a possibility of an eighteenth person," Ryuuga mused, his gaze landing on the girl who had just stabbed the blade of a small dagger into the white queen of her chessboard. "... While the alternative is, well... Let's just say some students have gray irises as well."_

* * *

" _We might have a problem."_

 _The heir to the Forensics Expert title, Joshua Meadows, put down the pair of headphones he had been wearing. "The first motive is a doozy. Especially because he doesn't remember her. That, and he's… you know."_

" _Well, isn't that perfect."_

 _The girl by his side, Puppeteer Airi Matsunaga, crossed out the last name on a small notebook. "I suppose that means we have to give up on him?"_

" _Not necessarily." He twiddled his fingers. "If I'm lucky enough that he remembers working with the best of the best, he should be able to provide treatment."_

" _Even then, would he do it?" She pointed out. "You do realize that at present moment, thanks to that bitch Mikaze, he probably doesn't even trust anyone on board the ship?"_

" _What's he gonna do about it? He volunteered - he knew the risks he was taking."_

" _Fair enough." She looked worriedly at the monitor. "Do we even have an extraction route planned for when he does regain his memories?"_

" _We'll just make the trip ourselves." He grimaced. "For now, I sense movement aboard the Dawn Rider… I think the first murderer is making their move."_

 _Seconds later, a body on a rope could be seen swinging from the railings of the ship._

" _Nailed it."_

* * *

It appears to be sometime past midnight when I wake up again; a thirst for water in my throat, and the strangest nagging feeling in my gut.

I can't really put my finger on it, but it's just tugging at the back of my collar as I pour a glass of water from the pitcher by my bed.

 _Something feels...wrong._

I shrug and take a sip, when something crackles to life.

" _Congratulations._

 _A corpse has been discovered, and Night Time won't be over until ten minutes later._

 _Have fun finding the location of the corpse."_

…

Wait, what?

Jeez, I never knew Mikaze's announcements could reach our staterooms. I wonder where she even broadcasts them from in here-

What the hell am I talking about, I'm missing the point here.

Someone else is _dead_.

I quickly pull on my vest - no time to fully change, I need to get to the bottom of this, and fast.

My mind chooses that moment to flashback to the series of events that occurred earlier today.

" _Alright then. Farewell," is her parting statement as she leaves the hallways-_

Oh bother, don't tell me.

I rush out of my room, thinking, _I swear to whatever gods that may be listening, if Yumi's really murdered someone, I'm going to give her a stern lecture when I get my hands on-_

"Oof!"

The next thing I know, I've run into someone, and knocked them over. The pressure of their chest against mine indicates I've collided with a girl.

Because of course, the gods are unhappy with me. Go figure.

Shaking my head to clear my eyes of stars, I look down to see I've landed on none other than Mutsuko. I'm actually surprised - knowing my luck lately, I would have expected Akuma or Kiyoko.

It is then she also opens her eyes.

She takes one look at me, one look at how the two of us are positioned, and her face reddens up instantly.

As I get up quickly, I make a mental note of what she's wearing - her unzipped jacket over a similar pair of flannel pajamas - before I get flung away by the-

 _ **WHAP!**_

-the force of her slap. Ouch, that hurt.

I get up, and, wincing due to the newfound pain on my cheek, rub both it and the back of my head. "Ow… Mutsuko, that was completely uncalled for."

"You landed face-first on me - I'm pretty sure that was justified," she snarls in anger, with the slightest hint of… was that embarrassment?

I shake my head. "Regardless, the two of us are out for the same reason, right?"

She immediately fades back into a mask of cool, as she replies, "The announcement."

"Right. Shall we split up?" I suggest, straightening myself. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"You take the Generation Room, I'll take the Storage Room, and if there's nothing there, we'll try the others." She immediately orders, and I nod. "Done." And with that, we speed off for the main deck.

Turns out, we didn't have to go that far.

"Ayumu-niichan…"

Turning a corner, we spot a short figure just by the railings. The blonde hair doesn't make it any easier to identify her, but the nickname gave it away.

"Akuma thinks she's messed up. Big time."

In her hands, leading directly to the railings, was a piece of _frayed rope_.

Uh oh.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _ **DeadlyThunder195**_ _: what can I say about Nicol and his amnesia? I'm unoriginal. Heh. I do believe exams are probably a nice way to go, though...At least it's mostly peaceful._

 _Psychotic is indeed a good way to describe Mikaze. But how psychotic is a different question, heh.  
You're jumping a little too far ahead, be careful you don't fall off the cliff. Heh. It might not be a memory, and he might have indeed not met them before. So, assuming that's the case, how would the feeling of knowing have come about?_

 _Joshua is Charles's son, yeah. And if I may mention it again- the ship is completely isolated. C:_

 _ **Limeade Space Dorito**_ _: You seriously do pick pretty good free times. Rin may already be dead, just saying. Bakayumu is... Meh. C:_

 _ **Dingus**_ _: shhhh. No spoilers, friend._

 _ **DarkRubySparks**_ _: Aika is the epitome of sa_

 _And shhhhh Hellspawn will not rule._

 _And no, not the Grinch. He's... Casey Stargazer. Ty ty._

 _Updates will remain sporadic, unfortunately. :( However, I hope you continue to enjoy this, tyvm. Poll's up - who do you think got sent overboard this time? Kthxbai._


	12. IX: Double Trouble

_A/N:_

 _SkyNote: Prepare for trouble-_

 _SDNote: And make it double._

 _SkyNote: K, joke's over. :'3_

 _SDNote: Nah, one more time for emphasis._

 _Code(r)Note: What am I doing here again? (I didn't even write that, but that works. -Actual Coder)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter IX: Double Trouble**_

* * *

"Akuma... You murdered someone?" I barely recognize the voice as Mutsuko's, if only because it sounds as shocked as I feel.

"Akuma..." She looks really upset, and drops the rope. "Would never..." Her voice trails off.

I'm torn. On one hand, it's hard to deny that Akuma has what she's holding, and it's even harder to defend her when it's highly possible she very likely could have killed someone.

But on the other...this was _Akuma_.

I turn to look at Mutsuko. "Let me handle this."

Her gaze, when it meets mine, is cold and hard. "Do what you will." She picks up the rope, and examines it while I turn to my self-proclaimed younger sister. "Akuma?"

* * *

 **Investigation Start!**

* * *

Ayumu: Do you mind telling me what happened, Akuma?

Akuma: ...Akuma went out early... And saw a rope tied to the railings on that side.

Ayumu: _She's pointing to the railings._

Ayumu: Go on?

Akuma: When Akuma looked over the railings, she could only see some really dark hair... So Akuma tried pulling on it, but...

Akuma: It snapped... And Akuma heard a faint "plop".

Ayumu: ...So let me get this straight.

Ayumu: Someone is clearly dead, but you don't know who it is.

Akuma: Unfortunately…Akuma's sorry she couldn't get a closer look.

Ayumu: That's okay.

Ayumu: _My hand buzzed. It's probably what I think it is._

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Account: Akuma Ankoku**_

 _Akuma found a dark-haired corpse dangling from the railing of the Dawn Rider at 5.50am. In her attempts to pull it up, however, the rope snapped, causing the corpse to fall into the water...which is when Mutsuko and I come into the picture._

 _Well damn. Now we don't even know who it is._

* * *

Akuma goes to glance over the railings, as if she could see the corpse floating on the water. I too go over to look, but there was nothing.

Looks like my conversation with her is over - for now.

"Here," without a second word, Mutsuko tosses the rope to me, before walking off.

I flip the cord within my fingers. Looks and feels like your average 'Titty Typhoon'-grade rope used-

Okay, now where the _hell_ did that thought come from?! Urgh, memory, y u so random?

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Rope**_

 _If Akuma is to be believed, this rope had been holding a dead student. It's highly durable and pretty much unscathed...so how did it snap anyways?_

* * *

Just who could the dead student be? There's just too many people with dark hair, and no one on this ship seems like a likely target-

...Well, Nicol _was_ injured. I guess I wouldn't be too surprised if someone decided to take advantage of that.

 _Should I check up on him? Or perhaps I should stay with Akuma instead-_

Halfway through my train of thought, the 'bell' signaled yet another announcement that threw said train off its tracks.

 _"Have fun investigating the death of a second student. Perhaps there's a third one coming."_

 _Oh son of a-_

I hear a sharp intake of breath, before I realise that it's me. A vibration travelling up my arm alerts me to a new message, and I open the fuschia interface.

* * *

 _ **NEW! [Message from: HIYORI SAGAECCHI]**_

* * *

...If this is a dream, somebody kick me. Why is there yet another name I _don't_ recognize?!

"Niichan... It says to meet at Kyoya-nii's room..."

"Kyoya?" I question, and check the message. Sure enough, it reads:

' _Corpse of Kyoya Akita, SHSL Illusionist found. Meet at his room.'_

 _...Okay then._

Another message pops up, this time, from Nicol.

* * *

 _ **NEW! [Message from: NICOL DI AVANTIA]**_

* * *

 _'There were two announcements. Who was the first corpse, and where were they found?'_

I type in a quick reply. ' _Name unknown, corpse appears to have been dropped overboard. Appears to have been a dark-haired victim - hopefully, it's Shiori.'_

I don't have to look at my interface to hear the outraged yell from the other end of the boat. Shutting it off, I look at Akuma. "Shall we?"

She nods, a determined, though fearful, expression on her face. "Let's go, Ayumu-niichan!"

* * *

 _Location: Stateroom, Kyoya Akita_

* * *

"Yumi's missing." is the statement that greets us as Akuma and I enter the stateroom. Walls of dark yellow and simple black furniture fill the room - well, and the rest of the class.

Such Hufflepuff-ness.

A quick headcount reveals three missing from our midst - Kyoya, Yumi and Nicol. I presume Nicol to still be-

Before I can go monologuing any further, I duck to avoid a wicked right hook, courtesy of the asshole- I mean, poet.

"It was a joke!" I quickly defend myself, though my tone probably betrays my amusement. Judging by the anger on his face, yep, it did.

Though, it's worth remembering that the Poet throws a pretty good punch.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **SHSL Poet, Shiori**_

 _Is an asshole, is black-haired, and is unfortunately very good at beating the shit out of people. Should probably invest in some defense opportunities - use Ryota as a human shield?_

* * *

"Quit it, both of you." A quiet yet firm voice speaks, and I turn to glance at the speaker.

Speak of the devil, it's Ryota. Maybe I was saying that out loud.

"Kyoya's dead, Yumi probably is and judging by that announcement, this may turn out to be a mass murder." He begins, an uncharacteristically severe look on his face. "Even if you didn't like either of them, I ask of you all to help solve the mystery of their murder. And this means no internal fighting." This last was said with a glance at both myself and the Asshole, and I nod. Couldn't care less what Shiori did.

"I suggest we split up, for mobility's sake-" He begins, only to have Kiyoko raise a hand. "If I may speak- would it not be safer to travel in a large group?"

"Aika does not wish to investigate," Illa states, and I realize for the first time that his position blocks the sight of Kyoya's corpse from the Songstress. "We will check on Nicol." Right, she can't stand the sight of blood.

Ryota nods once in assent. "Kiyoko, mobility is more important should the murderer attempt to strike in this period."

The Living Doll doesn't look convinced, but nods anyway. "Very well then. I shall defer to your tactical judgement."

I walk over to the corpse, ignoring the muttered discussions breaking out among the class. Can't say I knew him all that well - if anything, I know more about him than myself - but honestly… not a very nice way to go, judging by the look of his corpse.

Come to think of it, who found him again…?

A Hiyori Saga-ecchi, I believe-

 _ **SLAP!**_

That marks the second time this morning I've been slapped for running my mouth. And this time, it's by Felicity of all people.

"That's not how you pronounce my name." Her words were unusually harsh - well, harsher than usual at least, and boy, is she glaring daggers at me. What did I do now?

"It's pronounced Sa-ge-chi, or have you lost all language ability as well?" Well, it's a question, but it really sounds more like a heated statement to me.

Yeesh. No wonder people default to Felicity instead. It's simply too much of a mouthful. Wonder why she doesn't try just 'Hiyori' instead, though.

Kaede clears his throat awkwardly. "I suppose we should get going?" is the question, and without further ado, Aika rushes out from the room, closely followed by Illa. Thanks for not leaving a goodbye, I guess. The rest of the class follow in small groups, with Ryota shooting me a meaningful look as he leaves the dark yellow stateroom.

So. I'm stuck in a room with Hiyori, Shiori and one dead Kyoya. I'm starting to think that Kyoya will prove to be better company than either of them - at least he won't attempt to kill me.

Well, more like 'can't', but, close enough.

Considering my options, though, I'm definitely not talking to Shiori, and Kyoya sure can't reply to me, so… aw, what the heck. Let's just get on with it.

* * *

 **Investigation Start!**

* * *

Ayumu: So, Hiyori-

Hiyori: It's Felicity. Don't make me repeat myself.

Ayumu: Meh, fine, Felicity, what are we looking at here?

Felicity: I should have thought that was obvious. There's a corpse.

Ayumu: ...How _did_ you know there was a corpse there, then?

Felicity: And pray tell, why should I answer your question?

Felicity: Before you ask, no, I do not care about what you think, and if I choose not to say, I won't say anything. So no, I am not a nice person.

Ayumu: Because, in all honesty, regardless of whether you're a nice person or not, unless we find out who killed Kyoya, you're going down with me and everyone else but the murderer.

Felicity: And what if I am the murderer? All the more sense it'd make for me not to say anything, wouldn't it?

Ayumu: You triggered Kyoya's Body Discovery Announcement.

Felicity: And how do you know that murderers can't trigger the announcement- wait. No.

Felicity: Fine, so I did trigger the Announcement. That doesn't actually give a reason as to why I should tell you, however.

Ayumu: _Hmm...Maybe I should change approaches. Doesn't seem like I'm getting anywhere with her right now._

Ayumu: Okay, then, if you aren't going to tell me why you came here first thing in the morning, I guess we'll just have to move on for now.

Ayumu: Besides, we'll find out why during the Class Trial anyways. If I can't force a confession out of you here, I'll just have to wait. But by all means, let's move on.

Felicity: Hmph. Go ahead if you wish. Doesn't mean that I'll say anything, though.

Ayumu: Alright. Do we have a Monokuma File on Kyoya?

Ayumu: _A Monokuma File? Where did that come from, and who's Monokuma?_

Felicity: …Unfortunately, it would seem that your powers of observation are very much non-existent. Does it look as though we have a Monokuma here?

Ayumu: Er-

Felicity: And besides, those things are given to everyone at the same time. If you've not gotten it, there's no way the rest of us would have one.

Felicity: So unless you're planning on guarding this corpse, I'd suggest you leave.

Ayumu: _Tch. Looks like I'm not going to be able to glean much from her. Better come back next time when there's someone else I'll be able to work with._

Ayumu: _For now, I'll leave Kyoya's body to the two of them. Felicity's already innocent, and asshole or not, I don't think Shiori would have killed him._

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Account: Hiyori Sagaecchi**_

 _As disagreeable as she usually is, Felicity has been cleared of Kyoya's murder. What she has failed to deny was that she was the one who found his body - and though she won't tell me why, I'm pretty sure we'll get to that soon enough._

 _Also, who's Monokuma, why does he have a file on Kyoya, and why can't I remember any of this?_

* * *

"I suppose I ought to thank you for reminding me of that thing, Ayumu Umemoto."

I turn. Standing at the doorway is our dear - not really - host, Mikaze, and in her hands is an ID. The administrator ID, I'd wager.

"Though I should mention that Monokuma has been obsolete for quite some time now - from now on, all future autopsy reports are renamed Student Files." She remarks. "Of course, it's not as though you're getting all the available information - as usual, it's written in a format with the appropriate information left out to give the murderer or murderers a fighting chance."

"And naturally, that goes to say that we probably shouldn't trust anything you say," Shiori mutters, and her gaze flicks over to him for the fraction of a second. But she leaves without another word, and shortly after, I feel yet another vibration traveling up my arm.

 _The Student File_ , I presume, _Specifically, the Student File for Kyoya._

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Monokuma**_

 _So apparently, it's obsolete and has been for some time. This kind of says a lot, I guess…_

 _Still, translating it results in 'Stuff-Bear'. I don't get it, but I guess I'm not supposed to._

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Student File #2: Kyoya Akita, SHSL Illusionist**_

 _Victim: Kyoya Akita_

 _Age: 17_

 _Time of Death: 3:14am_

 _Cause of Death: [REDACTED]_

 _Location of Corpse: Yellow Stateroom_

* * *

...Hmm. Looks like-

"Can we go now?" Ryota walks into the room, a hint of a frown on his face. "Did Mikaze threaten to do anything just now?"

"Nothing yet." I shrug. "Why, did she threaten you?"

He shakes his head, but it's Akuma who answers - from the outside, no less. "She said that if we didn't stop blocking the hallway, she'd land us in the medic wing permanently. Ayumu-niichan, she's a meanie."

Thank you, Akuma. As if I couldn't figure that one out myself.

"Illa and Aika will be our communication facilitators. Since the rest have gone to the other side of the ship, it leaves us to check the staterooms for clues," Ryota states, a little too tonelessly.

"All the staterooms? Or just the people you suspect?" I inquire. "Because I don't think some people will be very happy about you just barging into their rooms to look for evidence. Just ask Tweedledum and Tweedle-idiot behind me."

"HEY!"

Ryota laughs as I duck behind him, watching as the door appears right before the angry Poet rushes out, and for good measure pushing my back against it to prevent it from breaking down on me. It probably isn't going to, but then again, it never hurts to err on the side of caution, yeah?

Probably gonna have to watch out, though. Might have accidentally insulted Felicity along with him - I swear I was talking about Kyoya though.

"Let's just go and check everyone's staterooms while we're at it, and see if we can find anything else," he decides, as we move away from the still-banging door. "Ah, but of course, as guys, we're not entering the staterooms of our female compatriots. Akuma, will you be fine doing that yourself?"

"Akuma is more than okay with that!" is her grin, even as she vanishes behind a pink door.

Her head peeks back out later, sheepish. "Oops, Akuma forgot that this was her room."

Ryota and I laugh, but to my credit, I don't fall through a door that phases out of existence as I lean against it for support. Ryota, on the other hand, does, and a muffled crash is heard. Just as with Akuma, he too exits the room, looking rather embarrassed. "Right. This is my room, so…"

I make no effort to hide the smirk. At least I don't think I have the capacity to fall into my room anytime soon.

Then the door I'm leaning on gives way, and I crash-land into a room.

Well. Not my room, see? This room's walls are painted a garish black. Pity the person who sleeps here, being in such a gloomy room. Give me fuschia any day.

Then I remember that this room must belong to Nicol.

"Well, I guess you picked a good room to go in." Ryota says as he steps over me. "I always wondered what was in an Agent's room."

"Let's find out, I guess." I state, and begin a methodical search of the surroundings.

* * *

 **Investigation Start!**

* * *

Ayumu: So, any clue as to what we're supposed to be looking for?

Ryota: Actually... no. But honestly, I'm surprised you went with that bullshit of mine.

Ayumu: Bullshit? I actually thought it was an okay idea...

Ryota: Well, it's complete and utter bullshit, and it's also something I thought of right at that very moment when I suggested it.

Ryota: I just needed the class to split up.

Ayumu: What is this, Scooby Doo?

Ayumu: ...For that matter, what's a Scooby Doo?

Ryota: Well, at least now I'm about a hundred percent sure you're not faking amnesia. Nobody makes references they can't remember.

Ryota: But anyways, I needed us to make like a banana and split purely because it's unclear if there's one or two murderers. The general rule is that each murderer can only kill two victims, and if there's two murderers and both are alive…

Ryota: Well, you get my drift, surely?

Ayumu: Sort of. I'm still kinda iffy on this whole Mutual Killing Game shtick - pardon me if I don't understand stuff right away.

Ryota: No need to be concerned about that. At least, if the class is in groups and another murder occurs, we can begin to point fingers.

Ryota: That is, given that the same murderers are committing the crimes. After all... It was said to expect another corpse soon.

Ayumu: Well, you're the tactician here, and I'm the amnesiac. Who do _you_ have an eye on?

Ryota: I do believe I can't actually pluck out my eyeballs and put them on anyone. So no, I don't have eyes on anyone, I guess.

Ayumu: Ha-ha. Very funny. You get my drift, surely?

Ryota: I daresay I do. For now, let's get back to work, shall we?

Ayumu: That doesn't exactly answer my question...

Ryota: Right-o! Let's get back to work.

Ayumu: _Dodging the question? Hnn...I wonder._

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Account: Ryota Sugiyama**_

 _Either he doesn't have a clear suspect in mind, or_ _ **I'm**_ _the suspect now. Reminds me of a certain Izumi Mizushima - whoever that is._

 _I wonder why I know so many weird people. Must have been a side effect of being an inventor._

* * *

Anyway, this room is rather bare. Aside from the black walls, the furniture are in various shades of grey - upwards of about fifty shades of it. While I'm examining the content of the desk drawers that are all empty - seriously, even I have possessions in those, why does he not have anything - Ryota just flops on the bed.

"Are you seriously going to sleep?" I question, but he shushes me, before motioning for me to come closer.

 _If he's inviting me to sleep with him, I'm afraid I'll have to give him a hard no. Even with amnesia, I'm pretty sure Ryota's not my type._

"Just get over here, dammit," he rolls his eyes. "I think there's something in that corner, but I can only see it from a certain angle. I want to make sure I'm not hallucinating or anything."

I raise an eyebrow, but walk over accordingly. Nicol's four-poster bed is surprisingly comfortable, but I don't dwell on that as I attempt to see what Ryota's trying to make me see.

In the curtain hanging from the frame, there seems to be an extra flap cut into the thick velvet. Huh.

"So, I'm not hallucinating, am I?" The Tactician asks smugly, pulling himself into a sitting position and leaning against the headrest. "Go get it out, I guess, while I check the bedside drawers."

 _Ten bucks says he falls asleep while I'm doing it._

The flap wasn't exactly the easiest thing to open, if only because it was only visible from that one angle. If you weren't lying on the bed, it was impossible to differentiate it from the rest of the curtain, but if you were on the bed, it was out of arm's reach.

Wait.

It's out of reach only because I'm on the wrong side of the bed.

"Scoot over, Ryota." I mutter, and unceremoniously push him off the bed after hearing a gentle snore.

He doesn't even wake up when he hits the floor. Must be nice to be able to sleep so deeply.

Now that I was finally on the right side - quite literally - I could reach the flap just by reaching out a hand. Well, it makes sense. Nicol wasn't that tall after all, so surely he didn't have too far of a reach either, by proxy?

Back to the contents of that flap. Inside it was a single small leather-bound book. Should I read it, or no?

* * *

 **==Choice Time!==**

 _ **Read the book?**_

 _[...Is it his diary or something?]_ _**[It might be important to Nicol - I'll ask him first]**_

* * *

I stick it in my vest pocket and look around. Ryota's still asleep, so...I guess I'll leave or something? Hopefully, Akuma's having more luck than we have-

"Where are you going?"

Nevermind.

I turn to look at Ryota, who's playing with a gun in his hands, as well as an average-sized metallic box. Wait, a _gun_?

I think I have one of those on my desk- Waitwaitwait, where the heck did he-

"It was in one of the bedside drawers," he casually informs me. "There are also what I presume to be bullets, but as you can probably tell, I don't actually know how to load one of these." He points the gun at the wall, though. "It's just pulling the trigger, right?"

' _click'_

"Never mind." He scoops up the gun magazines from the drawer. "We should probably pass these to Nicol in case he needs to defend himself."

I nod. "What's that last one, though?"

He shrugs. "I can't open it. It's locked."

I shake my head. "Well, it's locked for some reason. I think we'll just leave it like that until we can find the key. Or a lockpick."

"You could just invent one."

This gives me pause. _I_ _ **am**_ _the Super Highschool Level Inventor - I should be able to make one._

 _Eh. Probably later._

"You hold onto this thing, then," Ryota tosses it to me almost carelessly, and I rush to catch it.

Shrugging, I stuff the box in my pocket. "Now what?"

"Simple. We search other rooms."

I groan. This was going to be a long morning, and I haven't even had breakfast yet. This is just perfect.

I wonder how the others are doing?

* * *

"I'm hungryyyyy-" a whining is heard from the Paranormal Investigator, even as she flopped onto the deck for the nth time… I doubt that's helping her hunger for some reason

"Kumiko is in the kitchens, Rin." Pale pink hair is tied up into a slightly wild ponytail - obviously, Kiyoko didn't have time to do her makeup properly. "Please, do try to hold on a little longer? None of us have eaten breakfast. Speaking of which, the kitchen's missing quite a few knives, according to Kumiko…"

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Kitchen Knives**_

 _According to Kumiko, the kitchen is missing multiple knives. I wonder where they've gone, or who took them…?_

* * *

Lost in thought, I try not to pay any attention to the two of them until a firm hand grabbing onto my shoulder prevents me from walking forward any further. "If I may point out, Kaede…" Dirk's voice trails off, before he clears his throat. "You're headed on a straight collision course with the Storage Room door."

…I planned on opening it first, I swear. Well, sort of. Not important, okay?

"This is where we part ways," states Mutsuko, who leaves without a backward glance. Dirk shoots me an apologetic look and chases after her, but I can't shake off the feeling that something's not right here.

Okay but, who am I kidding, nothing on this ship feels right.

"Shall we proceed?" Kiyoko asks, but before I reply, Rin has already barged into the Storage Room.

"Well, so much for that idea," I shrug, before glancing at Kiyoko. "Ladies first?"

She chuckles, hiding it behind a hand gracefully - as expected of the Living Doll. "You're only saying that because Rin already went in, are you not?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, if you insist." She walks in, and I follow. Rin's already searching through boxes - somehow, after the removal of the Paladin's corpse, this place now has plenty of boxes, each containing various types of cargo.

"I don't suppose we're looking for pillows?" Rin asks, tossing a whole bunch of them aside and causing feathers to fly. I notice a signature on the side of the boxes of pillows, and it reads 'Elliot Bond', whoever that is. I'm suddenly wondering if he's a spy or something.

"Well, if it seems likely that Kyoya was smothered to... Well, death..." Kiyoko says hesitantly, and I shake my head. "I think not. He was nailed down - probably bled out from the multiple entry wounds."

"Well, if his cause of death was redacted..." Rin mused, and I have a feeling I know what's coming next-

"A ghost killed him!"

My palm almost instantly makes contact with my face. "It wasn't a ghost, Rin!"

"There's varying lengths of rope here in this box," states Kiyoko - ignoring that 'theory', with what seems like a hint of uncertainty. Not too sure if this entire room is even important, but okay. "I don't suppose anyone needs cleaning supplies, though?"

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Storage Room**_

 _There's now plenty of day-to-day items, now that the corpse of the SHSL Paladin is - well, gone. Among the stash of items in boxes include fluffy pillows that seem very capable of smothering someone to death, cleaning supplies and a few weird objects like rope._

 _There aren't any nails to be found anywhere, though, nor spare knives._

* * *

Even as Rin sorts through the rest of the boxes - more like makes a mess under the pretense of sorting, I take a stand by the side. Watching her work was probably a better idea than trying to help and instead causing an even _bigger_ mess. Rin seems like someone I should be giving space...

I kick the ground by my feet out of habit.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud. Clink!_

"Huh?" I stop. One of those sounds was not like the other.

I look down. My foot brushes against something metallic and disc-like. Raising a brow, I bend down to get a closer look.

It's some sort of of...well, disc. It's small and shiny, with a hole in the middle, and a string tied around it. As I pick the thread up, it causes the disc to sway from left to right. Periodically, in fact, almost as if it was…

A pendulum?

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Pendulum**_

 _It's a small disc attached to the string, and it moves in perfect simple harmonic motion, as if it was a pendulum. What is its importance? Hell if I know._

* * *

I slip it into my pocket, but just as I do so, out of the corner of my gaze, I catch a glimpse of Kiyoko hurriedly closing her interface. It's invisible to me - the screen, that is - but the movement is so familiar that I identified it without a second thought.

It is her weird expression that gives me cause for concern, however.

"Kiyoko?" Evidently, Rin too has noticed, for she immediately ceases and walks over to the other. "Is everything okay?"

She shakes her head. "We should… get to Kyoya's Room. I'll let Felicity explain."

Without another word, we follow her out in the direction of the staterooms. Gotta say, her behavior is raising a few red flags.

Entering Kyoya's room once more, I glance around - everything looks roughly the same, while Felicity is still slightly hunched over the body, trying to do...something.

I give Kiyoko a questioning look, but she merely shakes her head.

"Urgh." I hear, and Felicity looks up. "You're here. At least you lot are better people to talk to than the dumbass Inventor."

 _Ha, shots fired,_ I think.

Ayumu's grinning face briefly registers in my mind before Rin asks the next question. "So, what's wrong?"

Her sardonic grin immediately drops into a frown. She gestures at the corpse of our dead associate. "Well, I can't do shit - whatever the murderer did to his body, he's stuck to the table. I can't remove him to even do a proper autopsy - all I can say is that he's been dead quite some time, because his blood's completely dried out."

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Felicity's Autopsy**_

 _Felicity says the body's blood is completely dry. Considering how it takes a bit of time for that, we can assume he's been dead for a while._

 _Oh, did I mention he's also stuck to the table?_

* * *

Damn. I think someone else would probably be able to glean more info, but of the people who are pretty good with forensics, Charles is...well, the only other option is in the antichamber, healing up. I doubt Nicol is in any form to help…

* * *

It's quiet out here, but I suppose I don't really mind. No-one has of yet questioned why I'm able to send messages while supposedly in the antichamber that blocks all reception, but then again, they've probably figured out that I'm not in there any longer.

That's good. It'll save me the trouble of explaining, and I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now.

Then again, I never do.

Hearing two sets of slow footfalls approaching from the other end of this long corridor, I let out a quiet sigh. It was going to be a long day - or night. I don't know. I lost count after being stuck in endless sleep cycles.

It's probably day though.

"Wait, why are you-" It's Illa. That accent is very distinctive, and by obvious conclusion, the informed guess would be that the person accompanying him right now would be Aika. And as usual, my guess is on the spot.

"Didn't feel like being cooped up for another day," is my curt reply, even as I make to step past him. He places a hand on my shoulder, presumably meant to hold me back with minimal force, but unfortunately, it's the wrong shoulder.

A wince escapes, even though I try to hold it back. Damn it.

' _You're still not recovered, you can't leave,'_ Aika signs, a look of worry on her face, and I resist the urge to push them aside. The fact that one arm mostly out of commission isn't going to help my case.

"I'm alright." It's a definite statement, even though it's a lie. Then again, the end justifies the means.

Illa gives me a disbelieving look. "You just winced when I placed a hand on your shoulder, and you say that you're fine?"

Pushing past him, I make no reply. There's no time to argue - I just feel a pressing need to utilise this time to investigate, and quickly. But I freeze when Aika hugs me tightly from the back. She's not saying anything - she can't say anything - but her desperation is evident from her actions.

I'm torn.

I don't wish to ignore her, yet I cannot stand the fact that time is just ticking away - and I can't even use it properly. It's also at this time that I realise that the Songstress' hands were trembling, and almost immediately, I place my hands over hers without much thought - it just felt natural to do so. There's not much of a size difference, but it's immediately obvious that her hands are freezing cold.

Fear, perhaps?

Illa clears his throat, but I don't let go. It's not as if he could do anything to me, even if I am still injured.

"I'll stay." I state quietly, but decide to add a clause to change the uncharacteristic behaviour. "But only if you both tell me what went on in that gathering in the Illusionist's stateroom."

 _The Illusionist._

It would be easier to think of him as merely a talent, rather than a person. To better solve this case impassively, it was a necessity.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, Hiyori is actually Felicity." Illa finally gives up on staring daggers at me, and instead moves to sit down with his back against a wall. Aika's hands slip out of mine as she walks over to sit on his lap, and the momentary loss of warmth somehow brings pain, yet it's not the physical kind.

"Go on." I take a seat opposite them, back leaning against the wall. Hopefully, there was new information.

I watch as Aika signs about the last ones to gather, and the lack of Yumi's attendance.

"So, Yumi and Kyoya. Two dead, and at least one murderer roaming this ship." I frown, but erase it soon after. "What were the two of you doing last night, and can you vouch for anyone else's alibi?"

"Kumiko, Aika and I were in the Mess Hall until twelve. We were helping her clean up, and once we were done, all three of us broke up outside our rooms.

' _He speaks the truth.'_

I frown again. "Did you hear or see anything weird early this morning, then? No offense to you, Illa, of course."

"None taken, and no." He replies, "Aika?"

' _Well, I did hear the sound of something dropping outside my stateroom early this morning - it must have been poor Yumi's body. I heard it around 5.50 or so.'_

 _Hmm...Perhaps someone else's account might substantiate that. For now, I'll key it in,_ I note, before turning to my bracelet to key it in - before realising that it had already automatically been recorded.

Sigh.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Account: Aika 'Hibiki' Kobayashi**_

 _At around 5.50am, Aika heard the sound of something dropping from outside her stateroom. But if the staterooms are soundproof, how did this occurrence come about?_

 _She definitely does not come across as someone likely to murder, but then again, no-one should be trusted. Just in case._

* * *

"This place is absolutely in the clear."

"No shit." I mutter under my breath. Mutsuko seems like she's really good at pointing out the obvious - a skill in very much demand nowadays. Especially since people on this ship seem to lack observational skills; perhaps their eyes are all simply just for show.

"Dirk?"

"Yeah, yeah, nothing here!" I reply, almost a little too hurriedly and good-naturedly. I gotta be careful - sooner or later, she'll probably catch on.

A pause makes me think I've blown it, but she closes something, and I sigh in relief.

"Well, I guess we should just move on, then." I hear a more weary sigh from her, but it soon turns into a sharp intake of breath. "What are you-"

"A delivery of a corpse was called for." comes the blank statement from a voice I recognise as Mikaze's. Turning around, when I hear a quiet dull _thud_ , I realise that she had dropped a soaking, bloated corpse on the floor.

And oh, did I mention that she was also dripping wet?

* * *

 **Investigation Start!**

* * *

Dirk: I wasn't aware you were a deliverywoman.

Mikaze: I'm not.

Mikaze: If you couldn't determine the murderer because of the lack of investigation, it'd be too easy a win for the murderer. It's my job to try and even up the odds - that is, of course, assuming that I feel like it.

Dirk: Aren't you supposed to be reveling in Despair or something? When did you like playing fair?

Mikaze: Don't tar me with the same brush as those fools. I usually play fair unless there's something to be gained or unless I really don't feel like it.

Mikaze: If you would like me to start tipping the balance of power here, I could always just throw this corpse back into the sea.

Dirk: ...On second thought.

Dirk: I assume this is Yumi's corpse, then? I don't believe anyone's thrown over Kyoya's body - especially since it's still nailed to his desk upstairs.

Mikaze: Identify it yourself; you're getting no information from me. The file will only be given after correct identification and successful convincing of the class of the victim's identity.

Mikaze: Besides, you shouldn't ask so many questions, given your talent. Leave that to people with talents similar to mine.

Dirk: Hmph. You'd be surprised at what us carnies might know. I doubt you've ever had to deal with Todd Dunham.

Mikaze: I know not of who this person is, and I cannot be bothered to check. But I'm positive that your talents will be put to better use in another field.

Mikaze: Farewell.

Dirk: _Tch. Why does everyone look down on a ringleader? I'll have to find a way to get under her skin soon enough._

Dirk: _For now, I should identify this body. Obviously, it's supposed to be Yumi's…_

Dirk: _But you can never be too sure now. If anything, it might even be Todd's - hopefully, someone tried to throw him down from an airship or something._

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Account: Tokihiko Mikaze**_

 _For a Despair, she sure has a thing about playing fair - at least most of the time. For now, it would seem as though she's levelling the playing field between the innocents and the blackened, but who knows how long that'll last._

* * *

"Ugh. I've worked with oversalinated skin before, but this...This is just disgusting."

Mutsuko attempts to peel away one of the layers of clothing, but it ends up tearing off a strip of skin along with it - revealing white skin that really shouldn't be there, eugh.

She looks away. "Well, I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing. I can't do anything when the body is this compromised."

"And I doubt I'll be of any help - if you, a scientist, can't do anything, I as a ringleader sure can't either." I reply with a slight acknowledging nod, but seriously, why don't we have any medical personnel?

The only times I've had to deal with a corpse are those of the people who've died in freak circus accidents, and none of them were bloated. Burned, mauled, broken neck, one guy sliced to pieces by the safety net - but we didn't have any aquatic acts.

"Is identification possible?" I question, and Mutsuko frowns. "Well, if anyone knows her clothing color, maybe."

A thought crosses to the front of my mind. "Well, if she's Yumi, she'd be wearing her bracelet, right?"

She stares at me with a look of incredulity on her face, before holding up both of the corpse's arms. Nothing. Damn.

Well, guess we'll just have to wait for now - maybe someone else has a better idea…?

"I'll text Illa and Aika." She states, and I shrug.

* * *

"There's a second corpse, but there's no definite identification that it's Yumi's."

 _"Should we tell Ayumu and the rest?"_

"I should think not. If we were to tell everyone, they would be too distracted by an extra case."

"Then will Kaede's team do?"

 _"...Is this because I used Ayumu's name specifically?"_

"Definitely not."

"Seems like it, however."

 _'ahem'_

"...just message Kaede about the corpse then."

* * *

Returning to Kyoya's room was much safer now that Ms. Pimp Slap and Asshole had left.

Well, after Ryota decided to distract them, at least. Thank the lord for small blessings - and Kumiko's breakfast.

"Is it safe, Ayumu-niichan?"

"I...think so."

Akuma and I nodded, before I swiped my hand against the dark yellow door. We entered as quickly as we could, before sparking the door back shut.

I feel a slight tug on the back of my vest. "Can Akuma search the room?" Right, I'd forgotten that Akuma too was queasy around blood.

"Go ahead. I'll search the corpse then." I state, before proceeding to do just that.

* * *

 **Investigation Start!**

* * *

 _Kyoya must have died a horrific death,_ I muse even as I pull out a knife from his corpse. It seems familiar, though I don't know why? There's blood all over the blade, but surprisingly, only a small area around his corpse is bloody. Surely the human body has more blood than that?

The many silver circles embedded throughout his body draw my attention - I initially think that they're part of his costume, until I try to move his body to gauge out the real extent of his blood splatter.

 _...Stuck?_

I shift his body from side to side, and find that it's rooted to the desk pretty bad. Did someone glue his front to it or something? Or maybe it has to do with the silver circles I just mentioned?

I tap one of the circles to feel that it's metallic in substance. Can I… pull it out?

Well, no harm in trying, I guess.

I dig into the cold flesh of my once-classmate, and attempt to extricate whatever it is. Surprisingly, it doesn't come out as easily as I thought it would.

"Akuma, could you come over and give me a hand?" I call, intrigued by what the foreign intrusion is.

She responds by putting both of her small arms around my waist. "Got it! Let's pull!"

With a heave, the two of us begin the struggle, and I can just feel the contents of my stomach start to shift.

 _Holy shit. Where the hell did Akuma learn to grab? I gotta get me some lessons-_

With a tumble, we fall to the floor as the thing comes loose.

And as you all watching at home might have guessed by now, we fell very awkwardly.

I land face first in Akuma's lack of chest, and am not surprised by the turn of events. Honestly, Kami-sama, do you really hate me that much?

I scramble to get off, highly embarrassed, hoping to put as much distance between myself as I can before Akuma freaks out, slaps me, kicks me where the sun doesn't shine, etc.

What I don't expect is for my hands to find something soft, and I fall back down again. Luckily, this time, it is her legs that catch my fall.

 _ **WHAP!**_

...Nevermind. There goes the rest of the brain cells I just got back.

"Bakayumu-niichan really is a lolicon after all..."

I begin to protest, but get something shoved in my face. "Akuma's going to go away now; see you at breakfast, maybe?"

The door closes before I get a chance to react and take whatever it is off my face.

 _Le sigh...Well, I guess I'll see what this is._

...It seems to be a- wait, is this what I think it is?!

Oh ahoge, _get it off me!_

With a very unmanly shriek, I toss the bra halfway across the room, where it settles down on Kyoya's face, masking his eternally-dead expression with an embroidered blue balconette.

...Do I even want to know why I know that term? Good lord, I hope I have an older sister or mother that taught me that.

In any case, the nonstop vibrations running through my right arm cause me to glance at it for the first time since I entered the room. The list of new truth bullets cause me to gasp - when did I find out all of this?

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Bra**_

 _An average-sized bra with an average cup size. It's blue, embroidered and lace, though - and it's a balconette. Not even going to question why I know so much._

 _Who's is it, though, is the main question at hand. And, of course, why it's in Kyoya's room._

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Nails**_

 _They're pretty large, and they were - still are - nailing Kyoya's corpse to his desk. Pun not intended. It took both mine and Akuma's combined strength to pull just one out, and it's already blood-coloured - Kyoya's blood, most likely._

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **Corpse: Kyoya Akita**_

 _There's just a small area around the corpse that's covered in blood - it doesn't even spill over. He's been stabbed with multiple knives that seem vaguely familiar, but I can't place where - there's also plenty of nails stuck in him that look like decor, but they're not._

* * *

 **Truth Bullet Added!**

 _ **SHSL Physiologist, Akuma**_

 _With a cup size of barely an A, much like the first letters of her name and surname, Akuma is practically flat. Then again, she's a 12-year-old girl- Wait._

* * *

I attempt to erase the truth bullet before realizing that there's no delete button on this thing.

Goddamn it. At least I don't think anyone will get the liberty of seeing it - especially since I'm sure as hell not sharing that.

Perhaps I should be going now. I think I've exhausted this room for clues. But now what?

" _Three hours are up. All students are to proceed to the trial room immediately."_

...Aw come on, I haven't even gotten breakfast yet.

Sighing, I walk out, and turn to go to the trial room. Hopefully, my 'friends' will have found something more substantial.

...Friends.

Two are dead, one or more of them killed them, and I'm no closer to finding out who I am.

*sigh* C'est la vie. Time to mess this up as badly as the last one.

* * *

 _A/N: You guys can expect a nice fucked up trial. No kidding. Bai._


End file.
